


Always Shining, Always Smile (Editing)

by kazuha03



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Dancer, Friendship, School Life, Sports, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuha03/pseuds/kazuha03
Summary: Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.A girl who is quite an airhead.A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?Will they suceed?





	1. Forewords

I'm sorry if this fanfic of mine is confusing and not perfect because this fanfic is my very first fanfic... If any of my fanfic character's name resembles to any Idol name,please just ignore it 'cause i can't think about any other names. Sorry if any spelling and grammar is wrong because english is not my main language. There's cuss words and violence too,so,i'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. The idol group members' personality might be change a little,so bear with it... And more about them'll be reveal in the story....

Thanks for reading my story... 

 

Sorry if you don't like this story... I write this story just for fun,so,don't blame me if you think that this story is boring....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

MAIN CHARACTERS:

Han Se Kyung / Han Shi Jing  
\- Good at sports especially high jump  
\- Talented in drawing,singing and dancing  
\- Hyun Woo's childhood bestfriend  
\- Hate it when people nag at her  
\- Been the one who always make new recipes for Sky Cafe  
\- Like little kids especially the cute ones and cute animal so much but didn't show it too often too other people  
\- Rarely got angry but often got annoyed  
\- Leader of Lovely Bad Girls group

 

Lovely Bad Girls  
\- 5 members group  
\- Leader:Han Se Kyung  
\- Members:Han Se Kyung,Park Seo Yeon,Yoon Min Jung,Kang Yoon Suh,Yoon Eun Jung  
\- All members are Se Kyung's bestfriends  
\- Studied at the same school and class with Se Kyung except for Eun Jung because she's a year apart from them  
\- All of them are protective over Se Kyung  
\- Always be around Se Kyung especially Seo Yeon  
\- Not in a very good term with the Poison Flowers group  
\- Live in the same house with Se Kyung  
\- Good at sports  
\- Talented in singing and dancing  
\- Their group's slogan / motto is "Always Smile!"

 

Cool Bad Boys  
\- Leader:Lee Hyun Woo  
\- Members:Lee Hyun Woo,Ahn Min Hyuk,Kang Ji Hoo,Jeong Woo Jin,Kim Joo Won  
\- 5 members group  
\- All members are Se Kyung's friends  
\- Studied at the same school and class with Se Kyung except for Woo Jin because he's a year apart from them  
\- All of them are protective over Se Kyung too  
\- Not in a very good term with Poison Flowers group  
\- Live in the same house with Se Kyung  
\- Good at sports  
\- Se Kyung's childhood bestfriend (Hyun Woo)  
\- See Se Kyung as his sister (Hyun Woo)  
\- Talented in singing and dancing  
\- Their group's slogan / motto is "Always Shining!"

Han Chae Young / Han Cai Ying  
\- Tae Kyung and Se Kyung's cousin  
\- Dae Young's little sister  
\- Live in the same house as Se Kyung and her friends  
\- Studied at the same school and the same class with Eun Jung,Ye Na and Woo Jin  
\- Good in running

Choi Ye Joon  
\- Live in the same house as Se Kyung  
\- Studied at the same school and the same class with Se Kyung  
\- Not in a good terms with Poison Flowers group  
\- Good a sports especially high jump  
\- Talented in singing and dancing

 

Yang Min Jae,Bae Young Mi,Son Ye Na  
\- Studied at the same school with Se Kyung and her other friends  
\- All of them are Se Kyung's friends  
\- Studied at the same school and class with Se Kyung except for Ye Na because she's a year apart from them  
\- Ye Na studied in the same class with Chae Young,Eun Jung and Woo Jin  
\- All of them are protective over Se Kyung too  
\- Not in a very good term with Poison Flowers group  
\- Good at sports

 

Infinite  
\- Members:L,Hoya,Sungjong,Sunggyu,Woohyun,Sungyeol,Dongwoo  
\- 7 members group  
\- Will try to help Se Kyung 

 

SIDE CHARACTERS:

Han Joo Hyuk / Han Zhu He  
\- Se Kyung,Tae Kyung,Dae Young,and Chae Young's uncle  
\- 34 years old  
\- Lee Jun Yeop's friend

Han Tae Kyung / Han Tai Jing  
\- Se Kyung's older brother  
\- Dae Young and Chae Young's cousin  
\- Close with Dae Young  
\- 24 years old  
\- Owner of 'Sky Cafe'

 

Han Dae Young / Han Dai Rong  
\- Tae Kyung and Se Kyung's cousin  
\- Chae Young's big brother  
\- Close with Tae Kyung  
\- 23 years old

 

Min Joon Ae  
\- Homeroom teacher for class 2-S  
\- Responsible for training the RHS's ace/best athlete(s)  
\- 33 years old

Poison Flowers  
(Girls)Im Eun Ha,Moon Da Hee,Hwang Mi Hee  
(Boys)Jun Min Ki,Min Seo Joon,Shin Young Suk  
\- 6 members group  
\- Studied at the same school with Se Kyung and her other friends  
\- Hate Se Kyung because they think Se Kyung is arrogant  
\- Always trying to pick a fight with Se Kyung  
\- 3 girls and 3 boys  
\- Leader:Eun Ha

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd year high school:  
Mi Hee,Seo Joon

 

2nd year high school:  
Se Kyung,Seo Yeon,Min Jung,Yoon Suh,Young Mi,Hyun Woo,Min Hyuk,Ji Hoo,Joo Won,Ye Joon,Min Jae  
Eun Ha,Min Ki

1st year high school:  
Chae Young,Eun Jung,Woo Jin,Ye Na,Young Suk,Da Hee

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se Kyung's nicknames:

Queen,

Xiao Jing (by her parents,her brother,her uncle,Dae Young,Hyun Woo when they are speaking Chinese),

Jing Jie / Da Jie (by Chae Young when they are speaking Chinese),

Kyung/ie (by her friends,her uncle,Chae Young and Hyun Woo only when they are speaking Korea),

Kyungie Noona (by Woo Jin and the boys that are younger than her),

Unnie (by Eun Jung,the girls that are younger than her and Chae Young when they are speaking Korea),

Jing Jing (by someone that will be reveal later)

and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

Infinite are taking a rest after practicing their group choreography. They are having a chat when the door open and reveal their CEO and his friend. All of them stand up and greet them.

Then Woo Hyun ask the CEO "What's the reason you come here,sajangnim?"

"Well,the reason I'm here  'cause I has an announcement to announce to you guys." said mr.Lee Jung Yeop.

"This announcement is about you guys will be moving to my niece place and no one will be able to object this time." mr.Joo Hyuk said.

"WHAT?!" they all ask/shouted.

"Well,I myself don't know if she's agree to do this 'cause she still don't know that you guys will be coming to her house in 2 days more. But don't worry about it,I will convince her with a surprised visit along with you guys." said mr.Joo Hyuk in a cheerful tone.

"But how can you be so sure about convicing her?" ask L.

"Well,I'll give her some money for her and her friends savings.Thats what I'll do if I want she to help me with something everytime." said mr. Joo Hyuk.

"And let me remind you guys about something. When you guys live there,I want you guys to take care of my nieces and her friends. Don't take it to heart if she act cold towards you guys because she always act like that whenever she's with new people." mr. Joo Hyuk said again.

"Is your niece are a friendly person if we get close to her?" ask Sungjong.

"I don't know how to answer that but I think it's depend on your behavior when you're there." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"Now,you guys have to go back to your own dorms and get rest. Start packing tomorrow cause you guys need to move to her house the day after tomorrow. There will be no schedules for you guys till the next Tuesday so you guys can do what you guys want to do in these 2 days so get a good rest in these 2 days. Understand? " said mr.Lee Jung Yeop.

A chorus of 'Yes' were heard after that.

"You guys can go now." said mr.Jung Yeop.

A chorus of 'Yes' were heard again. The group start their way to their dorms.

"I wonder what will happen when sajangnim tell his niece about all of us going to live with them." said Dongwoo with a frown on his face.

"Well,the important thing now is get a good rest and pack our thing tomorrow." said Sunggyu. With that they all walk to their dorm silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	4. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

The next day in the practice room:  
Infinite are sitting on the ground and formed a circle. 

"Well, why don't we just practice like usual? It's a bit too boring if we just sit here doing nothing. Do you guys agree with this?" suggest Sungjong.

Silence~... 

The other members just watch Sungjong like he is a stranger. 

"Since when did our maknae become this hardworking?" ask Woohyun,breaking the silence. The other member start to tease the maknae too.

"Well,it's better if we just practice like usual." said Sunggyu. The members just nod and stand up as Sunggyu walk to the speaker to play the song. They dance and dance without realizing mr Joo Hyuk is standing by the door with a girl.

All of them were shocked when there were sounds of clapping hands coming from the door. They all turn their head towards the door and saw their sajangnim's friend and a teen girl still wearing her school uniform standing next to him with a camera in her hands. All of them greet mr Joo Hyuk as they always do.

"I thought you guys are resting or packing your guys thing in your guys dorm now for tomorrow. Anyway,all of you guys dance very well. I'm proud of you guys." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"Well,thank you for praising us. And because we come here we've finished packing our bags then our maknae decided to practice like usual since we're boring. Anyway,who's the girl that are standing next to you,sir?" said Hoya.

"Introduce yourself girl." said mr Joo Hyuk to the girl that are next to him.

"Nice to meet with you guys. My name is Han Chae Young and I'm Uncle Joo Hyuk's niece." said the girl that named Chae Young.

"I thought sir said that his niece is a cold person? This girl is friendly thought." said Sungyeol.

"Yes,I'm friendly. And the cold person you're talking about is my other cousin." replied Chae Young. As she want to open her mouth to say something,her phone is ringing in her pocket. She took out her phone and stare at the screen for a moment with furrowed brows before answering the call.

"Is there anything important that make you call me,Hyun Woo-ah?" ask Chae Young to the one who call her that name Hyun Woo.

"......"

"I'm with Uncle Joo Hyuk right now." 

"......"

"It's 3 p.m. right now. Why did you ask me that question?"

"......"

"20 minutes to get home? Why,is there anything bad happen there that make she angry?"

"......"

"How do I get there if you just give me 20 minutes?! And when did she say that we have to be there at 2 p.m.?"

"......"

"Even if I always get first place in running competition that doesn't mean I can get home in just 20 minutes! Even though you're running all the way from this place to get there,it'll take at least 35 minutes! And I don't remember about it at all."

"......"

"Is she crazy?! But fine,I'll be on my way now." 

"......"

"I know about it already! You don't need to remind me about that thing again and again." with that Chae Young hung up the phone.

"Everyone,I need to go now. Bye!" as soon as she finish her words,she run as fast as she can so that she'll reach her brother's home in 20 minutes.

The conversation between Chae Young and Hyun Woo:

"Is there anything important that make you call me,Hyun Woo-ah?"

"Yes. Where are you right now?" ask Hyun Woo.

"I'm with Uncle Joo Hyuk right now." 

"Do you know what time is it now?"

"It's 3 p.m. right now. Why did you ask me that question?"

"Se Kyung want you to go home right now and she said that she'll give you 20 minutes to get to your brother's house now."

"20 minutes to get there? Why,is there anything bad happen there that make she angry?"

"Did you already forget that she said she want all of us to be at home at 2 p.m. and you already an hour late." 

"How do I get home if you just give me 20 minutes?! And when did she say that we have to be at home at 2 p.m.?"

"She said something about you always get the first place in every running competition that you joined since you were 8 years old so you can run all the way from Uncle Yoo Jung"s company to Dae Young hyung's house. She told us about this during the breakfast,don't you remember that?"

"Even if I always get first place in running competition that doesn't mean I can get home in just 20 minutes! And even though you're running all the way from this place to get home,it'll take at least 35 minutes! And I don't remember about it at all."

"Well,she said that you can to do anything as long as you reach here in time."

"Is she crazy?! But fine,I'll be on my way now." 

"It's your fault for being late.You better be on time."

"I know about it already! You don't need to remind me about that thing again and again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	5. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

Chae Young arrived at her brother's house just on time. She put her hands on her knees as she pant after running all the way to arrive at home without stopping so that she won't be late again in front of the house front door. She look up as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"She said she'll give you 10 minutes to rest. After 10 minutes rest,come to the living room.." said Eun Jung.

"Here." a glass of water is heing held up on front of her face by Eun Jung.

"Thanks." Chae Young take the glass and drink the water.

"Feeling better? If you feel better now,why don't we go to the living room now?" ask Eun Jung.

"Okay." replied Chae Young.

Both of them arrived in the living room.

The living room is quite as the other just sit quietly not making any noise . And Chae Young know that the silence means her cousin's Se Kyung is annoyed and angry that she's late. She know that Se Kyung is the type that don't like to wait for other people for too long,she can wait for 30 minutes but not an hour or so.

She walk over to her cousin and she does her best puppy eyes as she said "I'm sorry for being late. Please forgive me."

"Fine,I'll forgive you because the thing that I want to talk about isn't very important. Go to your sit so that we can start now." said Se Kyung to her cousin. Chae Young go to her seat immedietly.

"So,what's thing you wanna say to us,Se Kyung-ah?" ask Seo Yeon.

"Why didn't we just talk about this later?" ask Yoon Suh.

"Cause i know that if i wait till later,you guys won't be home till 10pm just for shopping and play at the arcade. Another reason is today is the only day we got home earlier than the other day." said Se Kyung.

"Back to the topic,what thing do you wanna ask us?" ask Min Hyuk.

"Well,I want to ask you guys about something. I've been thinking about this since the start of this year,I want to ask if it's okay if I want all of us enroll to another school?" said Se Kyung.

The room fell silence and then suddenly cheers were heard all over the room.

"Yay!!! Finally all of us can go away from that school after almost 5 years!!!" cheers Ye Joon,Ji Hoo and Woo Jin together while jumping and running around in the living room.

"But,why you suddenly ask us that question again,Se Kyung-ah?" ask Ji Hoo.

"Isn't it's obvious that she want all of us enroll from that school because the old man of that school were always forcing all of us to train harder in sports almost everyday. Even when it is exams week,he make us train too without any rest. When we injured,he always scold Se Kyung for not watching us. Why didn't h-" said Hyun Woo with a very angry tone before being cut off by Se Kyung.

"Well,now is not the time to remember such things,right? Cheer up guys,we gonna leave that school but maybe it'll take time 'cause we have to take the exams for this term. So,all of you have to study hard for this term's exams. And maybe we'll be able to enroll to another school next month. It's a maybe because we have to look at the situation before transfer to another school just like that. So,don't get your hope too high." Se Kyung cut off whatever Hyun Woo said trying to light up the mood a little.

"Urgh... Why do you have to remind us about the exams,Se Kyung-ah? And why does the we have to wait till next month to enroll to another school?" ask Woo Jin as the others just groans after hearing the word that they hate the most 'EXAM'.

"So? Yes or no?" ask Se Kyung raise an eyebrow to her friends.

"YES! We'll definitely want to transfer to another school rather than staying in that school." said all of them together.

"Well,I already planning to take you guys to a water park this Saturday to release our stress and tension since the next 2 week will be the exams week. So,do you guys wanna go with me or stay in the house doing nothing?" ask Se Kyung. Ignoring Woo Jin's question.

"Stupid girl,of course all of us want to go with you plus it's free,right?" said Ye Joon while grinning and wink at Se Kyung.

"And lastly,I want you guys be good kids when me and Ye Joon gone for 3 days 'cause both of us have to attend a high jump competiton together with other schools. So,when I come home this Friday,the house must be like usual,no broken glasses everwhere. Hyun Woo-ah,you should know what to do when I say this right? Plus you also a leader. So because of the competition,me and Ye Joon won't attend school for 3 days." said Se Kyung ignoring Ye Joon.

"Okay. But why both of you have to go away for 3 days and not 1 day only?" ask Hyun Woo while frowning.

"Well,on the first day of the camping,all of the participant will practice together with their own schoolmates and rest after that. On the second day,we'll compete and since there are many school that are going to be there too,it'll take a lot of time to finish the competition and after that the judges will decide who will win. And on the last day,they're going to announce the champions and after that we can go home." explain Ye Joon to his friends.

"And,both of us might be coming home late because I heard that there's a party on the last day." said Ye Joon again. Se Kyung glare at Ye Joon after he said that.

"Dismiss. You can go wherever you want but don't come home late and don't get into a fight." said Se Kyung while standing. The other than just follow her when she's on her way to go to their own house. Weird and confused. She stop and look at them. Then she ask "Why are you guys here? Aren't you guys going to go out again?"

"We've no money left to go to the arcade and play. We're boring so we just want to go home with our queen and our princess. Plus,it's dangerous for letting our queen and our princess going home without us." said the boys.

"There's nothing interesting for us to buy so we just go home with you." said the girls.

"Hahaha. Funny,so you guys don't know what to do right now?" ask Se Kyung faking a laugh.

"Basically,yes." said the boys.

"Why don't you princes take your princess and go out for a date with them? It's been a while since you guys go out for a date,right? And,i need some time to be alone too. Be careful and don't get involve in a fight with the Poison Flowers group. Be back before 8pm. We still have school tomorrow." said Se Kyung and walk away. Leaving her friends and walk to their own home. She let out a small happy smile secretly as she heard them cheering and shout 'thank you' at her. Then,the small happy smile changed to a sad smile.

'I wonder how long will our friendship last long? Will it be the same even after you guys know what happened on that day?' Se Kyung thought as she walk to her and her friends share house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	6. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

"Hyun Woo-ah,can you wake the other boys for me? It's 5 a.m already and tell them to be in the kitchen at 5:30 so we can eat our breakfast." said Se Kyung to Hyun Woo who's half awake. Se Kyung walk to Chae Young and told her to do the same thing for the girls.

Hyun Woo and Chae Young wake up and do what Se Kyung told them to do.

~ After 30 minutes ~

All of them are sitting at the table and wait for the breakfast to be serve except for the girl because they are helping Se Kyung to serve the breakfast. After a few minutes,the girls and Se Kyung sit down too and they start eating their breakfast. After finishing the breakfast,they head to their school.

"Do you have to go to that camping,unnie?" Chae Young whine while looking at Se Kyung with sad eyes.

Se Kyung chuckled while ruffling her cousin's hair "yes,me and Ye Joon have to go to that camping so that that old man would stop nagging at us for a while."

"Don't ruffle my hair. I just comb it,you know?" Chae Young said while fix her hair again.

"I know,I know. That's why I like to ruffle your hair." Se Kyung replied while laughing at her now pouting cousin.

"She look really happy. I hope she'll continue to be happy like this forever and forget everything about that ." Hyun Woo whisper to himself in Chinese while watching the two cousins that are having a childish fight.

The others just watch those two cousins while smiling. They arrived at school after 15 minutes cycling to the school.

Se Kyung glance her at the watch that her brother give her for her birthday gift last year and said "it's 6:55 a.m now so why don't we hang out first since the assembly is at 7:10 a.m."

"At what hours do we head to the camping site?" ask Ye Joon to Se Kyung.

"Well,I don't know too but according to that old man we'll head to he camping site after the assembly is finish." reply Se Kyung.

Ye Joon mouth went "O" and said "why don't we hang out at the cafeteria? I wanna buy some drinks for the trip."

"We should go there now,there's still few minutes before the assembly start." said Min Jung.

~ Time skip ~

"Take care guys. And remember what I said to you guys yesterday,don't break any glasses that are in the house." said Se Kyung and glare at the boys that live in the same house with her when she's saying the last sentence. Some of the boys are laughing awkwardly and some of them faking a cough. Ye Joon just laugh after seeing his friends faces.

"Don't worry,unnie. Me,the other girls and Hyun Woo will help you watch over them." said Chae Young. The girls and Hyun Woo nods their head.

"Hey,stop laughing already! It's not funny at all!" said the other boys to Ye Joon. Instead of stop laughing,Ye Joon just laugh harder.

"Stop laughing now before they got you,Choi Ye Joon." said Se Kyung and slap Ye Joon's back. Ye Joon stop laughing after a few seconds.

"It's just too funny. You guys should see your own reaction just now."

Then a 3rd year male student come and said "Se Kyung,Ye Joon,we need to go now."

"Hwaiting!" said Se Kyung and Ye Joon's friends.

"We need to go too.If not we'll be late for class,guys.Good luck for both of you and help us send our good luck to the other participants of our schools too." said Hyun Woo and bid goodbye towards Se Kyung and Ye Joon.

"Let's go." said Ye Joon and the 3 of them made their to the bus that are wating for them. In the bus,there's a female teacher,2 girls students and 1 boy students. The girls and the boys are from year 1 and 3 except Se Kyung and Ye Joon.. Se Kyung sat alone at the back of the bus so that she can have a little privacy and maybe a peaceful sleep. Ye Joon sat in the front seat that are place in front of Se Kyung's seat.

"Everyone's here so we'll head to the destination which is the Star School. The trip might take 35 minutes so you guys can rest if you guys want to." said the teacher that name Miss Min.

Ye Joon hand Se Kyung a black plastic bag. Se Kyung just take it and take a look a what inside before mutter a thanks to Ye Joon. There's some snack,a mineral water bottle and a strawberry flavour bubble tea. She drink the strawberry bubble tea and put it in the plastic again. She close her eyes and lean back on her seat,not long after that she fall into her dreamland.

"Se Kyung-ah,wake up. We're here." said Ye Joon while shaking Se Kyung's shoulder a little. Se Kyung wake up and take out a black and white hoodie from her bags and wear it on top of her school uniform. She shoulder her bag and take the black plastic bag that Ye Joon gave her in her hand.

"It's summer,why do you still wearing the hoodie? Don't you feel hot?" ask Ye Joon. Se Kyung just ignore Ye Joon question.Both of them get out of the bus and walk to where their school mates and Mrs. Min gather.

"Everyone's here,right? If everyone's here,we'll go to the register counter,okay?" ask MissMin and start to walk to the register counter direction. Se Kyung pull on the hoodie on her head and walk off too. After the registration end,they put their stuffs aside. Ye Joon excuse himself to the toilet after putting his stuffs aside.

"Well,this competition that we join is just the start. There's still semi-final and the final." said Miss Min.

Se Kyung just turn and walk away after that. Miss Min ask her "where are you going?". Se Kyung replied with a small voice "changing room. Don't expect me to do the warming up and practice with this school uniform. "

"If you wanna go to the changing room,go to the high school section. The middle school section might be too crowd for your like." said Miss Min. Se Kyung just nod and go to the high school section direction.

On her way to the changing room,a boy bump into her which make she fall on the floor. The boy bow and help her get up quickly that make the hoodie that are on her head fall off. Se Kyung look up and saw a boy and a girl are staring at her.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." said the boy with and bow at her.

"I'm sorry too,because I didn't look front just now." Se Kyung said and bow a little too.

"I'm sorry but where's the girl's changing room?" ask Se Kyung to the girl.

"Go straight,turn right and walk straight for a little longer and the girls changing room is on your left." said the girl.

Se Kyung glance at her watch and mutter "that's too far for me. There's still 10 minutes left before the practice start." under her breath. Then she look at them again and bow a little as she said "thanks for helping me." with that she pull on her hoodie again before walk to the toilet direction.

"She's beautiful." said the boy that bump into her just now.

"She's cute too. I wanna pinch that chubby cheek of her." said the girl that tell the direction of the girl's changing room to Se Kyung.

"But,I think I seen her somewhere before?" the girl said again.

"Yeah. Me too." said the boy.

"Anyway,let's put that matter aside first. We have to go now or else we'll be late for the practise again. And I heard that the Queen and Ye Joon will be there too." said the girl squelling and they start to head to their school ground,the place where the practice will start.

"What took you so long,Queen?" ask Ye Joon as soon as she arrive.

"Bump into a girl and a boy on the way to the changing room and don't call me by that nickname. I don't wanna run yet." said Se Kyung.

"That nickname was given to you by your fans,right? Even if we got chase by them,they won't caught us. " said Ye Joon. Se Kyung just ignore what he said.

"Before we start the practice,I want you guys to do the warm up first. And after you finish your warm up,I just want you guys to do light practice only." said Miss Min.

"Yes,Miss Min." said them and start their own warm ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	7. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

After about 4 hours straight praticing,the teachers and the host tell them that they can rest till tomorrow and they can do anything they want for the rest of the day. All of the participants want to tour the school after they had an introduction. When both of them heard that,Se Kyung look at Ye Joon and he seem like he still processing the word that the other participants said just now. Then, he look at she with horror on his face. Se Kyung walk to him and grab his elbow while dragging him along with her.

"What should we do now?" Ye Joon ask her in panic.

"Shut up and just follow me." she reply as she dragged Ye Joon toward Miss Min direction. MissMin is still talking with the teachers from other school when Se Kyung and Ye Joon arrived there. She called Miss Min and she turn. The other teacher look at both of them too.

"Can me and Ye Joon go to the town?" Se Kyung ask Miss Min before she could say anything.

"Why?" Miss Min ask a little confused by what Se Kyung say just now.

"Well,I don't want to waste my energy to play hide and seek around this school because they said they wanna every participants to introduce themselves." said Se Kyung. Ye Joon just nod,agree with Se Kyung's word.

"We'll be careful and be back before 5PM." said Ye Joon while looking around.

"Okay. Both of you can go but make sure that when you come back,you're not hurt. And be back together not one by one." said Miss Min.

"Se Kyung,I think we better run now."Ye Joon said nudging myher side while looking at the direction where the other participants are. She then look at the same direction and sigh as some of the girls and boys are looking at both with a little suspicious look in their eyes. Even when both of them are covering our faces,some of them would know that it is them. I sigh again when they turn and talk to their friend and now all of them are looking at Se Kyung.some of them start to step forward. She grab Ye Joon elbow again and turn to the teachers.

"I'm very sorry but both of us have to go now." Se Kyung said as she and Ye Joon bow. She turn around and a little shock when she saw that they are just a few step in front of both of them.

"Shit! We have to run now!" she yell at Ye Joon and drag him as she start to run. They run and run till they arrived at a certain cafe. Ye Joon look around and let a relief sigh.

"Thank god they can't chase us till here." Ye Joon said.

Se Kyung and Ye Joon walk inside the cafe. Se Kyung just nod while Ye Joon wink at the workers,the workers just smile at them. Both of them walk to the stairs that led them to upstairs and slide the door open. As soon as they come in they saw 7 guys is in the room already. They look around and saw some empty seat then they walk to the table and slump on the seats. Ye Joon is panting heavily while Se Kyung pant softly,lean on the wall beside her,close her eye and try to catch her breath a little. They didn't notice that the groups that are beside them are staring at both of them. Then,a male waiter walk to the table beside both of them to served the drinks. The male waiter then turn to both of them and raise a curious eyebrow at them.

"What are both of you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the camp now?" ask the male waiter. The group beside them just listening to their conversation.

"Well,we know that we are suppose to be in the camp now but just like always they are like hawks that always watching us everywhere and everytime. And they said they want every participants to introduced themselves." reply Ye Joon still panting.

"This is why i hate it when there's a competition. Introduction mean hell for me. And look like someone will need to do some extra training after this." said Se Kyung while looking at Ye Joon.

"Yah! Queen,i don't need another set of training okay. After all,who'll won't panting harshly after they run for almost 30 minutes?!" said Ye Joon to Se Kyung. But Se Kyung just ignored Ye Joon.

"Isn't it only take about 15 minutes to this cafe from the Star High School?" ask the waiter in confusion.

"Ask her not me. I don't know anything." said Ye Joon.

"We take the long route instead of the short one. If we take the short one,they'll be able to catch us and i'm sure you don't want that." retort Se Kyung.

"Okay... So,welcome to the Sky Cafe. Can I take your order now?" ask the waiter.

"I'll order the usual one." said Ye Joon.

"I'll order thin mint smoothie,a mint flower cupcake,a piece of chocolate mint cake and some mint truffles." said Se Kyung which make Ye Joon and the waiter look at her in shock.

"Wow! You sure eat a lot this time,Queen. And its all are mint flavour." said the waiter still in shock.

"What are you doing ordering that much food?! You'll gain weight,you know! Plus the competition is tomorrow." said Ye Joon in a not so low voice.

"Lower your voice,Choi Ye Joon. We're not the only one in this room now. I order all of that because i'm hungry after all the run that we did just now. I don't care if i gain weight at all. And lastly,I take part in the competition just for fun." reply Se Kyung.

"I thought you say that you take part in the competition just because that old man force you to take part?" said Ye Joon again and raise an eyebrow.

"So you really gonna order all of this,Queen?" ask the male waiter.

"Half of it is because of that old man and the other half is just for fun,are you satisfied now Choi Ye Joon? Yes,i'm sure i want to order all of that. And,drop the nickname already because i don't want to run again if any of them know that both of us are here." reply Se Kyung.

"It's not like any of them can go to this floor because this floor is specialize only for VIP,right?" said the waiter.

"You don't know how sneaky they can be. I still remember what happen that day." said Ye Joon.

"What happened?" ask the waiter.

"Well,long story short. Last year,just like today,both me and Queen are here after running away from those 'hawks'. We thought that we might be save here but no,we're not save because some of them managed to keep up with us. They come to this floor and start to ask us questions and start to take our things like phone and our bags. Good thing the other waiters notice the chaos and get them out of the cafe." Ye Joon tell the waiter.

"Horrible." said the waiter.

"My phone broken because of them." said Ye Joon again. The waiter just pat Ye Joon's shoulder.

Then the waiter walk away after he wink at Se Kyung. Se Kyung just sigh and shook her head. She raise one of her hand to cover her mouth as she yawn. After a few moments of waiting,the waiter come again with another waiter and served Se Kyung and Ye Joon's order.

"Thanks." said both of them. The waiters just smile and nod.

"Eat well. Call us if you want anything else." said the waiter that take their order when they arrived. Both of them just nod. Then the waiters walk out of the room and close the door. Ye Joon start to eat his meal while Se Kyung start to take off her hoodie.

Ye Joon look up and said "finally you decide to take off your hoodie,huh?"

"Shut up and just eat your meal already." said Se kyung.

"Are you crazy or what? It's summer and you wear hoodie outside and long sleeve shirt inside. What if you faint because of the heat? What if you faint during the practise or worse when we're running to this place,you faint on the roadside and got hit by a car? What am i gonna tell them if you faint or when you got hit by a car? You know how protective they are toward you,right" Ye Joon ask.

"Your problem,not mine. And,don't even try to nag at me." Se Kyung replied. Ye Joon shook his head knowing she's an airhead.

"Do you know something,Queen? When you grab my elbow to run before we get away from the 'hawks',you shouted out cuss words in front of the teachers and the other participants." ask Ye Joon. Se Kyung look at him then eat her food again.

"Do i look like i care about that? It's an accident after all." Se Kyung ask Ye Joon back.

"And,do you realize that we didn't take our bag with us right now?" ask Ye Joon again. This time Se Kyung look up again and stop eating.

"Tell Wonie oppa to come in,now." Se Kyung said. Then Ye Joon get up and call the said person to come in. The said person come in and walk toward Se Kyung.

"Oppa,can you lend me your phone for a few minutes?" Se Kyung ask him.

"Why?" he ask while giving the phone to Se Kyung.

"Some emergency. Call Miss Min and try to ask is there any of them found our bag yet. If not,then tell Miss Min to keep our bag with her." Se Kyung said to Ye Joon and hand him the phone. Ye Joon nod and do what Se Kyung said.

"Thank god. They don't know where our bag is." said Ye Joon after he talk with Miss Min hand hand the phone to the male waiter again.

"Thanks for lending me your phone oppa. I'll treat you anything next week." said Se Kyung to the male waiter.

"I don't you to treat me anything." said the male waiter.

"Why?" ask Se Kyung.

"Because i want to be the first people to taste your new recipes this time." said the male waiter.

"O...kay..." said Se Kyung a little hesitant.

"I want to walk around the town,wanna go with me?" ask Ye Joon after both both of them finish their meal.

"No,I don't want to. I'm tired. Make sure that there's none of them follow you when you come back here,I don't want them to make chaos in this cafe again. Be back on 4:15 pm. I don't want to hear Miss Min nagging again. " said Se Kyung. Ye Joon nod and walk away after that.

She saw that the group is still there,some of them are talking,some of them are playing with their phones,some of them just sit still listening to the other talking. She take a look at her watch and see that it just 2:17pm. She take out a note and write something on it. She start to feel sleepy so she lean her body and head againts the wall beside her before she close her eyes and sleep.

After a few moment,one of the waiters come in and look at Se Kyung. He smile before walk to her direction and wrap her body with her hoodie before looking at the note that Se Kyung wrote before she slept. He caress her brown hair. He read the note and smile before he clean the table and walk away with the note. Just before he step out of the room,he turn around and look at the group that are in the room too.

"Please be quiet and don't try to do anything to the sleeping girl." the waiter said. The group just nod and turn to do their own things again.

"Queen,wake up. It's 4:20pm already. We need to go back to the school now." said Ye Joon while shaking Se Kyung's shoulder. She groan and open her eyes while stretching. Ye Joon look at the table beside them and saw that the 7 guys are still there.

"What time is it now?" ask Se Kyung.

"4:20pm." the waiter come in and said. Se Kyung stand up and wear her hoodie again.

"Did you enjoy your time in here,Queen?" ask Ye Joon. A grin on his lips.

"Why?" ask Se Kyung. Ye Joon point to the 7 men.

"They are the popular group,Infinite,you know? You are lucky that you are in the this room with them for 2 hours." said Ye Joon which make the group shock. They disguised perfectly so that none of their fans know them and follow them everywhere.

"So,do i look like i care? All i do is sleep after all." said Se Kyung with irritation in her voice. Both of them spend too much time there just to chat about things that are not important which might cost her to hear Miss Min nagging.

"Don't worry,we are not like the fans that like to interrupt your privacy. You can take off those sunglass." Ye Joon said to Infinite when he saw their shock faces.

"They didn't do anything to you when you are alone with them right,Queen?" ask Ye Joon.

"If they done anything to me when i'm asleep,you won't see them here in this room now." said Se Kyung.

"Did you read what i wrote on the note?" ask Se Kyung to the waiter.

"Yes. We'll send it to them on 6 pm. How much will you give to us this time? Remember to give it to me,okay?" said the waiter.

"If i'm in the good mood,i'll give two of them. If i'm in the bad mood,i'll only give 1. I'll give it to you this Friday around 8 p.m. Bye,me and Ye Joon need to go now before Miss Min start to nag at me because of this bastard." Se Kyung said and start to run away leaving Ye Joon behind her. Ye Joon chase her and run with her. They run back to the Star High School and arrived after 40 minutes since the road are crowd with people.

The day went on just like that but not before both of them nagged by Miss Min who was worry about them. Miss Min said that Se Kyung will be sleeping in the same room as the female teachers' while Ye Joon in the male teachers' room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	8. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

15 minutes after the two of them leave,Sunggyu's phone ring. Their manager call and told them that they can get in the car at the front of the cafe. When they got in the car,their manager ask if they are ready to go to mr. Joo Hyuk niece's house. They just nod. They arrived at the said house 30 minutes later. They notice that there's another black car outside the said house. Their manager told them to get out of the car,when they get out of the car with their luggage,mr.Joo Hyuk get out of the black car and approach them.

"Are you guys ready?" mr.Joo Hyuk ask.

"Yes." Infinite replied. Then mr.Joo Hyuk walk to the house gate and ring the bell. A boy answer it.

"Who's there?" ask the boy. Sound tired.

"It's me,Woo Jin ah." mr Joo Hyuk answer.

"Oh,is that you,mr Joo Hyuk?" said Woo Jin.

"Yes. It's me,Han Joo Hyuk." said mr. Joo Hyuk.

"Just come in,mr Joo Hyuk. You have the house key,right?" Woo Jin said.

"Okay." said mr Joo Hyuk. After that he open the gate and the front door of the house. He take off his shoe and place it aside neatly then stand there waiting for Infinite. Infinite start do the same. After that,he walk to the living room area.

There,on the sofa 4 girls are sleeping. Looking tired. Then the boy appear from the kitchen and walk to the sofa.

"Eun Jung ah,wake up." said the boy while shaking one of the girl shoulder a bit in order to wake her up. The girl groan and slap the hand away.

"Go away,Woo Jin ah. Don't interupt my sleep,i'm tired. I'll cook someting for you later if you're hungry." said the girl sleepily.

"As much as i want to let you guys sleep and rest but i can't because there's some guests here,right now. You know it's rude to sleep in front of guests,right? Plus,some of the guests are your favourites." said the boy. He whisper the last part. Finally,the girl open her eyes and turn to her side and wake the other girls. After they all awake,they look at mr Joo Hyuk. They stand up and bow at mr Joo Hyuk and Infinite.

"Why are you here,mr Joo Hyuk? And why are Infinite in our house?" ask the girl name Eun Jung slightly happy.

"I'll explain later. Why did you girls sleep on the sofa instead of in the bedroom?" ask mr Joo Hyuk.

"We just got home on 4:30pm. We're too tired to move so we just sleep on the sofa. If we know that you will come to our house today,we won't sleep here. Now,if you excuse us mr Joo Hyuk,we girls need to take a bath now. We'll come back later with the other boys." said Eun Jung. Mr Joo Hyuk just nod his head then he turn to the boy. The girls then walk to the stairs which is just behind mr Joo Hyuk and walk to a door and enter it.

"Can you bring some water for us,Woo Jin ah? Thank you." ask mr Joo Hyuk to the boy. The boy nod and walk to the kitchen again. The boy come back again with a tray of juices and snacks. He set it down and put the juices and snacks on the table. Then he sit on the opposite sofa facing mr Joo Hyuk and Infinite. He sait silently as he observing Infinite members. After about 30 minutes,the girls along with 4 other boys come down and settle down either on the floor or the sofa.

"Where's Se Kyung and Ye Joon?" ask mr Joo Hyuk. Infinite feel like they heard the name 'Ye Joon' somewhere before.

"Both of them gone to a high jump competition,uncle." replied Chae Young.

"Again?" ask mr Joo Hyuk. The boys and girls nods.

"Can't blame both of them for it. Se Kyung is the most active in sports among all of us here especially in high jump. And Ye Joon is just like her partner in high jump. Whenever she gone to a high jump competition or something that has something to do with high jump,Ye Joon will be with her. That's how she gain the title 'High Jump Mania' from us." said one of the boys.

"When will both of them be back?" ask mr Joo Hyuk.

"They'll be back this Friday,mr Joo Hyuk." replied Woo Jin.

"By the way,why is the popular idol group,Infinite are here in our house,shouldn't they be busy with their schedules and what's with those luggages?" ask Woo Jin.

"Firstly,i want all of you introduce yourselves then i'll answer your questions. And i want all of you to stop calling me mr Joo Hyuk,just call me uncle from now on." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"Park Seo Yeon. 17."

"Kang Yoon Suh. 17."

"Yoon Min Jung. 17."

"Yoon Eun Jung. 16. I'm Min Jung's little sister"

"You all know my name already but i'll introduce myself again. I'm Han Chae Young,mr Joo Hyuk's niece. 16 years old."

"Ahn Min Hyuk. 17."

"Kang Ji Hoo. 17."

"Kim Joo Won. 17."

"Jeong Woo Jin. 16."

"Lee Hyun Woo. 17."

"1,2,3! Anyeonghaseyo,Infinite imnida!"

"I'm Kim Sunggyu,the leader and main vocal of Infinite. I'm 26 years old."

"I'm Jang Dongwoo,the main rapper of Infinite. I'm 25 years old."

"I'm Nam Woohyun,the main vocal of Infinite. I'm 24 years old."

"My real name is Lee Howon,my stage name is Hoya. I'm the main dancer of Infinite and i'm 24 years old."

"I'm Lee Sungyeol,the vocalist of Infinite. I'm 24 years old."

"My real name is Kim Myungsoo,my stage name is L. I'm the vocalist and the face of the group. I'm 23 years old."

"I'm Lee Sungjong,the vocalist and maknae of Infinite. I'm 22 years old."

Mr Joo Hyuk clap his hand once to get all their attention.

"So,i'll start the explanation now. The reason Infinite is here today is,they will move in with you guys. From today onwards,they'll become your new housemates. All of you need take care of each other." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"There must be another reason why all of them are here,isn't it uncle?" ask Chae Young.

"Yep. There are a few reasons why they here. One,your house need adults in it. Two,so that they can help her to be like what she used to be before 3 years ago." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"Sir,may i ask who is Se Kyung?" ask Woohyun. Mr Joo Hyuk sigh before aswering Woohyun's question.

"Se Kyung is my other niece. You guys will be seeing her this Friday so be patience."

"But,i'm really curious about how Se Kyung noona can change that quick in just a week 3 years ago." said Woo Jin.

"Yeah,me too. That week was school holiday week right? Honestly,i'm shocked by how cold she was toward us at that time. Everytime i saw her,she seems hesistant to be with us. And she's did't smile and laugh with us like she used to,all her smile and her laugh seems fake. She didn't come to school for 2 months too atfer that school holiday. It was last year when she start to be like what she used to be with us." said Seo Yeon. Her other friends nod their head.

"Can we know what happen?" ask Hoya while the other Infinite member just listening to their talking.

"Well,we don't know what happen too. Sorry." said Min Jung.

"Chae Young ah,don't you know what happen to her? She's your cousin after all." ask Seo Yeon. Their attention is on Chae Young now. Chae Young look at her before she look at her uncle and Hyun Woo. Hyun Woo who heard what Seo Yeon ask shoot a look at Chae Young. They saw this and frown.

"Actually i know what happen but not the full story so i just can say that i don't really know what happen that year. Plus,i'm with my family in Japan that school holiday." said Chae Young.

"Then,just say what you know." said Yoon Suh.

"I can't and i won't." said Chae Young which make them confuse.

"Why?" ask Joo Won.

"I made a promise with Se Kyung unnie,someone,my family and her family that i won't tell anyone about what happen. All of you will know the truth when she's ready to tell all of you about it." said Chae Young again.

"That's right! As i can remember,Hyun Woo hyung was the only one who was with Se Kyung noona for the whole school holiday week 3 years ago,isn't it? Did you do something bad to her that caused she changed?" said Woo Jin suddenly. Hyun Woo who was drinking his apple juice that time choked at what Woo Jin said. After a few seconds, he stop coughing and glare at Woo Jin.

"Yeah,you are the only one who stay with her for the whole school holiday week that year! Tell us now,what happen to her that make she change like that. And when i think about that again,you were protective over her after that." said Ji Hoo.

"As much as i wanted to tell you guys,i can't. Even if it's for the new housemates. And i didn't do anything that caused she changed." said Hyun Woo.

"Why?!" his friends shout/ask.

"It's not my place to tell you all about it. Just like Chae Young,I promise her that i won't tell anything about what happen to her to anyone. That promise might be nothing to you guys because you don't know what happen to her. Because for me,that promise hold our friendship that were built since our childhood and about how much she trust me. And i won't break the promise that i made with her. I won't break her trust towards me." said Hyun Woo.

"She will tell you guys about what happen 3 years ago when she's ready. So,i hope you guys including the new housemates to not touch that topic until she's ready. She's still a little sensitive about that." said Hyun Woo again while eyeing all of of them. They just nod.

"Wait! You just say 'our friendship that were built since our childhood' right?" ask Ji Hoo. Hyun Woo nod and ask why.

"That mean both of you are childhood friends?" said Ji Hoo with shock.

"Yeah. Both me and Se Kyung are bestfriends since we're still kids more like since both of us were babies because both our parents were friends too. One of the reasons i can't tell you guys about 3 years ago. I made a promise with her family and some other people that i won't tell anyone anything about that. And,am i not protective over her even before she change??" said Hyun Woo.

"We can't see that you are protective over her even before she change. Because,all we can see before she changed is you always flirt with her. And,how can you didn't tell me that both of you are childhood friends? I'm your bestfriend right? Also,how come Min Jung didn't say or do anything when you flirt with Kyung? Didn't she feel jealous,angry or suspicious?"

"I thought you know that me and Se Kyung are childhood bestfriends. I promise her family that i'll take care of her since we're friends and we live in the same house. I'm not trying to flirt with her but i just want to play with her because..." he trailed at the last part.

"Because?" his friends ask except for Chae Young,mr Joo Hyuk and Infinite even though they are as curious as the others.

"Because... Well,you guys should know the answer already." said Hyun Woo to his friends.

"We don't know the answer." his friends replied.

"Because,sometimes she look kinda cute and beautiful when she's pissed,irritated,frustrated and angry especially when she's blushing and stuttering. I really can't help but to fall in love with her even if she is my childhood bestfriend when we're in our first year of middle high school." Hyun Woo said and blush a little.

"And i believe that you boys has a crush on her when you first met her,right?" Hyun Woo ask the other boy. The other boys just look away and blush.

"We can't blame anyone except Se Kyung in this matter. It's her fault for being so cute and beautiful." said Ji Hoo.

"When i first met her,i was like 'wow,she's so beautiful'." said Seo Yeon.

"Me too. When i first met her,my first impression on her was she's cute." said Min Jung.

"She used to be a cheerful,happy go lucky,cheesy,clingy,kind heart especially friendly... She's also the type that always smile even when people talk bad about her. In other description,there's many positive character traits in her before that school holiday." said Yoon Suh.

"But,if you've known her for long or you look closely at her,that smile was a little to sweet whenever people bad mouthed her family and her friends." said Eun Jung.The other kids just nod.

"Back then,she still have her chubby cheeks. Everytime i saw her,my attention are always on her cheeks." said Yoon Suh.

"No wonder when she talk to you,you didn't pay attention to her words at all." said Min Hyuk which make all of them laugh a little.

"I'm amazed by her feature too sometimes back then. I was amazed because of how she got chubby cheeks even thought she look skinny. She looks cute but beautiful at the same time." said Yoon Suh.

"But now,her cheeks are not as chubby as before. How I miss to squish and pinch those chubby cheeks of her again." said Seo Yeon with a sigh at the last part.

"Unnie won't like it if you guys keep pinching and squishing her cheeks." said Chae Young.

"Why?" ask Eun Jung.

"Why you ask? Don't you remember that after you guys pinch or squish her cheeks,her cheeks easily turn red because she has white skin. But a lot of people will mistaken it as she's either blushing or her cheeks turn red because of the heat." said Hyun Woo.

"Minnie,you still haven't answer Jiji's questions." said Min Hyuk to Min Jung which make all attentions turn to her.

"What question?" ask Min Jung.

"Why didn't you say or do anything when you see Hyun flirt with Kyung? Didn't you feel jealous,angry or suspicious when he do that? He's your boyfriend after all." replied Min Hyuk.

"Oh. That? You guys know that Kyung was the one that help Hyun and me to be a couple,right? Well,it's not that I've never felt angry,jealous or suspicious toward the two of them even before the two of us become a couple. But,there's one night where Kyung suddenly call me to come to the balcony to talk about something." Min Jung pause for a few minutes.

"At that time,I already plan to have a talk with her about Hyun. When I came to her,she smile at me but I just said 'you know that I love Hyun,right?'. She's still smilling and nod,and then she said 'don't worry,I won't steal Hyun from you. You wanna know why? It's because me and Hyun are just childhood bestfriends.' which make me shock. I still felt a little angry and upset so I tell her 'then why did you flirt with him? You already know that I love him and you still want to flirt with him?'. She just shook her head and laugh a little and said 'well,I've got something to tell you. Actually Hyun flirting with me or me flirting with Hyun is just an act.' I just replied 'what and why?'. She then said 'it's because he want to test you whether you truly love him or you just want to be with him just because of his looks and his popularity. Also,he did it because he love you too.' I was dumbfounded when she said that. She then chuckle and said 'well,you will want to sleep early today because Hyun just told me before you came here that he want to ask you to go out with him tomorrow and talk about this too. Please don't be so happy or else he will know that I tell you this. Also,when he ask you to go out tomorrow,can both of you buy some groceries on your way back home?' I just nod and she took my hand and walk with me back to the girls' bedroom again." said Min Jung.

"Ah! I remember! That night was a month before we merge our bedrooms,right? No wonder you look so happy when both of you came back from the balcony." said Eun Jung which make the other girls nods.

"No wonder you didn't look so shocked like us when Hyun said that both of them are childhood bestfriends." said Eun Jung again.

"Yes,that's right." replied Min Jung with a smile to her sister.

"Now,back to the topic. Are you,Infinite,willing to help her? I ask this because sometimes it will be hard because she will act like any of you are not here. Wait. It's more like she'll ignore you guys to make you guys give up on helping her." said Hyun Woo while eyeing each of Infinite members.

"Isn't that's the same meaning?" ask Woo Jin. Hyun Woo glare at him.

"Once you decide that you'll help her,there's no way back and you can't give up." Hyun Woo said again.

Infinite look at each other before nod their heads.

"We will help her." said Sunggyu.

"But i still don't undertand her real problem." said Sungyeol.

"Trust problem. She had trust problem even towards her own family member." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"Hyun Woo ah,why don't we give them some clue?" Chae Young ask Hyun Woo.

"You should call me oppa because i'm older than you and no. We can't,just let Kyungie herself who'll give them the clue." said Hyun Woo.

The other Infinite member nod their heads with smiles on their lips while the kids start to grin and whisper with each other except for Hyun Woo. Hyun Woo who saw this sigh.

"Kids,no pranks. Girls,go cook something for all of us. Don't do anything to the food." Hyun Woo said. The boys start to ask Infinite members question about their career.

"Don't worry,we won't do anything to the food." answer Chae Young then walk to the kitchen with the girls tailing behind her. The door bell ring. Woo Jin stand up and walk to the door. He then come back with 2 plastic bag in his hands.

"Se Kyung noona buy us some dessert." Woo Jin said.

"From cafe?" ask Hyun Woo.

"Yes." said Woo Jin.

"What's in it?" Min Joo ask.

"Just some desert." answer Woo Jin.

"Place it in the kitchen first. We'll eat that after dinner." said Hyun Woo.

"There's a note for you too,Hyun Woo hyung." said Woo Jin while handing the note to Hyun Woo. Hyun Woo take the note and read it.

'Make sure the kids didn't get into a fight with the Poison Flower group and didn't break any glasses in that house. Don't let them train or practise so much too.

And,as usual,NO ONE can eat or drink anything that are from the second fridge.

Always Shining,Always Smile!

-H.S.J'

Was what written on the note in his native language,Chinese language neatly. Chae Young come from the kitchen and take a peak from Hyun Woo's back.

"How are we suppose not to involve in a fight with them when they insult unnie?" Chae Young said to Hyun Woo.

"Just try to ignore them." Hyun Woo said. Chae Young then walk back into the kitchen. She came out again after 20 minutes and tell them that the food is ready. They eat the dinner silently,they also eat the dessert that Se Kyung buy for them after they finish their dinner then the boys wash the dishes. After that mr Joo Hyuk went home. It's 8:20 pm already. Hyun Woo and his friends stand up saying that the Infinite member should take a bath then go to sleep. They walk upstairs and turn right. They stop,the girls enter the room that are on their left.

"This is the GIRL's changing room. BOYS and MEN are not ALLOWED to be in this room." said Min Jung emphasis the word 'girl' and 'allowed' and close the door.

Hyun Woo open the door on their right then enter it follow by his friends and Infinite.

"This is the boy's changing room,just remember that the girls are always on the left while the boys on the right if you are confuse. That door is the bathroom's door and the other one is laundry room. The bathroom is big enough for all of you so just go take a bath now." said Hyun Woo then point to a door on the corner. Infinite nod and take a towel and some clothes with them. After 20 minutes,they came out and look at Hyun Woo.

"Want to tour the house first? This house is kinda big but don't worry,you won't be lost in this house." ask Hyun Woo. Then they get out from the changing room.

"What's in that room?" ask Sungjong pointing at the door at the end of the hall.

"That room is where all of us place our certificates and our trophies. There's some extra blankets and pillows too in that room." said Hyun Woo. Then they walk downstairs again toward the kitchen. There are 3 doors.

"The first 2 doors are toilets and this one is where we put some extra foods and extra kitchenwares. Just like i say before the left is for girls and the right is for boy. You can eat anything from the first fridge and don't worry,it safe and healthy for you guys too since we are athelete. But,NO ONE is allow to eat or drink anything from the second fridge. Unless you got Se Kyung's permission." said Hyun Woo.

"I'm sure that you guys wanna rest now,right? Why don't we head to the bedroom now?" ask Hyun Woo.Infinite just nod their heads and tailing behind Hyun Woo. Hyun Woo open the first door on the second floor and enter the room. The room's colour is light yellow and the room is big and spacious. There are 6 beds on each side with nightstands beside every beds. Each side has a king size bed in the middle and the others are queen size bed. Tables and chairs are place in the center of the room as if to put a gap between each side. Papers,books,pens,pencils,markers,rulers,colour pens,colour pencils,erasers and paper clips are scatter on the tables.

"Homeworks?" ask Sunggyu.

"Some of it are project." said Min Hyuk.

"Don't mind about those things that are on the tables,just ignore it for now." said Joo Won.

"What's your plan for tomorrow,hyungs?" ask Hyun Woo to Infinite members.

"Nothing. We just want to stay home tomorrow." said Sunggyu. The other members just nod.

"Well,we kids will have to go to school tomorrow so please don't go to the forbidden rooms. If you guys are boring then go to the backyard,you can play basketball and swim there." said Hyun Woo to Infinite.

"It's 9:28pm already. Go to sleep,kids. We still have school tomorrow." said Hyun Woo to his friends.

"I feel like i don't want to go to school tomorrow." Seo Yeon whine while walking to one of the queen size beds on left side after she gave a hug to Chae Young and Eun Jung. The other girls do the same to Chae Young and Eun Jung and start to walk to their own bed,the only one left is the king size bed.

"Don't sleep on the king size bed on this side. As what Hyun Woo told you,left is girl's and right is boy's. That bed is also own by Se Kyung unnie." said Chae Young sleepily as she flick a switch beside her bed. Then blue light surround the back of her bed's headboard. .

"Enough talking,just sleep already." said Hyun Woo to his friends.

"If you want us to sleep then you should turn off the lamp,turn on the aircond,lay down on your bed,shut your mouth then close your eye and sleep. Explain the rest of things to them tomorrow after we're back from school.We have school,practice and training tomorrow so you better sleep now." said Ji Hoo. Hyun Woo pout and do what Ji Hoo said. Inifnite chuckled hearing what Ji Hoo told Hyun Woo to do.

"Don't try to do anything to the girls." said Joo Won to Infinite.

"We won't." said Sunggyu.

"Good night,everyone." said Hyun Woo. The others replied with tired and sleepy voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	9. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

Two alarm clocks ringing signaling it's time to wake up. Chae Young get up,turn off her alarm clock and wake the other girls. While Hyun Woo just sat up tiredly and rub his eyes. All of the Infinite members waken by the alarms sounds. They look around and saw Hyun Woo try to wake the boys up while the girls are already out of the room. After another 10 minutes of trying waking the boys up,he give up and search for his phone. Sunggyu give him his phone that he leave on his bed. Infinite tried to help but they still asleep like nothing happen,only Woo Jin are awake. Woo jin walk out of the room and says that he'll take a shower first.

"If you guys not gonna wake up now,i'll call Se Kyung and told her about this." Hyun Woo try to wake them up by threatening them. Infinite just watch this.

"How you gonna tell her about this? She didn't even bring her phone with her neither Ye Joon did." Joo Won mumbled sleepily.

"Well,both of them didn't bring their phone with them but i'm sure Miss Min can help me to report this thing to Se Kyung." said Hyun Woo. The boys immediately got up and walk to the door.

"Sorry if we woke you guys,hyungs. You guys can go to sleep again now. " said Hyun Woo with an apologetic smile then he walk out of the room to take a bath.

"Why don't we cook them some breakfast?" Sunggyu ask his group members. His group members then walk out of the room and go to the kitchen.

"What food do we have to cook for them?" Sungjong ask his hyungs.

"Don't know. Let's just cook something simple for them." said Woohyun.

~After 30 minutes~

The girls and the boys came in the kitchen. The girls look at the table and saw toasted breads and fried eggs on the plates on the table. They take their seats.

"Did you guys cook this?" ask Ji Hoo.

"Yes. We did." L answer,the other Infinite members nods their head.

"Thank you for cooking us the breakfast." said the boys and the girls in unison. Then,they start to eat the breakfast that were made by their new housemates and the popular group idol,Infinite. After 15 minutes,they finished their breakfast. The boys stand up and gather all the empty plates. Just when the boys want to wash the dishes and clean the table,Sunggyu stop them.

"Just leave the dishes and the table like that,we'll clean it after this. You guys should just go to your school now." Sunggyu said.

The girls and the boys look at Hyun Woo. Hyun Woo just nod at them.

"Alright. We'll leave it just like that,but please make sure that none of you broke any glasses in this house. I don't want to face her wrath." said Hyun Woo. The boys and the girls chuckled at his last words making Infinite confuse. Then they walk to the living room. Hyun Woo pass the boys their blazer and their necktie while Seo Yeon pass the girls their blazer,hair ribbon and their bow. They wear it quickly,and went to the front door and wear their shoes. Hyun Woo stop then open the door and move to the side to let his friends get out first.

"How do you guys go to your school?" ask Sungyeol.

"We go to the school with our bike. We'll be going now. If you guys are hungry,just cook what you want with the ingredients that we have in this house. Don't worry,It's all are safe and good for you guys. Bye" said Hyun Woo before he close the door. A few minutes later,they heard the gates open then close again. Then they heard shoutings and the gate and open again. Then the front door slam open,the girls and the boys burst in and grab their bags that are on the sofa.

"Yah! Grab your bag quickly! I don't want to go to the old man's office and see his face in the early morning,you know?!" said Joo Won.

"You think we want to see that old man face in the morning too?! Even if we don't want to,we need to see his face every schooldays during the assembly. Now,we only have 10 minutes before the school 's gate close." Min Jung answer Haneul.

"Yah! Stop fighting now,Just grab your bag then get out of the house. We're so late now!" Hyun Woo yell at the two of them.

Then all of them burst out of the house again and slam the front door and the house gate shut. Infinite just stood there quietly.

"Let's do the dish and clean the table now. Then,play at the backyard and we can rest for the rest of the day." Sunggyu start to order his group members. they clean everything they need to clean,they go to the changing room to take a bath. Woohyun and Sungjong do the laundry after they finished their bath.

After that,some of them are in the living room watching tv,some of them are in the backyard playing basketball and swimming.

After 3 hours,all of them came in the house to rest.

"The girls didn't scream or squel like our other fans. Are the girls not our fans?" ask Woohyun.

"It's weird but what can we do if they are not our fans? Force them to be our fans? Absolutely no." said Dongwoo.

"I'm tired. Let's just rest already." said Hoya.

"Yeah. I'm tired too. I can't get a good sleep when i know that i'm gonna share the same bedroom with girls." said Myungsoo.

"I agree. I mean,we've slept in the same room with Jiae,our baby elephant once before we make our official debut. But it just one girl. This time,we'll sleep with 6 girls for who know how long in the same bedroom." said Sungyeol.

"Why didn't mr Joo Hyuk just ask some highschoolers like the kids to help his niece? Why does it have to be us?" ask Sungjong.

"Also,why didn't they live with their parents?" ask Woohyun.

"I'm just as curious as you but I believe mr Joo Hyuk ask us to help his niece because he trust us the most.And let's just wait till the person who we suppose to help arrive. I believe that that person can solve our questions." said Sunggyu.

~ Time skip~

It's 4.30 pm already,Inifnite are watching a show on the tv in the living room when the kids come in and threw their bags aside. The boys already lying on the floor and the girls are leaning againt the wall or the sofa and close their eyes. Infinite notice that all of them look tired and their clothes are changed into the track suits.

"I can't feel my leg anymore~." Min Jung start to whine.

"I feel like i can't walk anymore." said Ji Hoo.

"I'm hungry. Who want to eat with me?" ask Min Hyuk.

"We want to eat with you but we can't even stand properly right now." said Yoon Suh.

Then,Hyun Woo stand up with the support of the sofa.

"Kids,get up,go uptairs and take a bath. Do the laundry,rest for a while then go to the kitchen. I'll cook for you guys." Hyun Woo said.

"We'll cook for you guys. You all look really tired already so,just let us cook for you." said Dongwoo. The kids look at them then nod to thank them. Haneul wear a confuse expession.

"What are they doing in our house?" ask Joo Won.

"They are here to help Se Kyung. Seriously,how can you be so forgetful when you're just 17 years old?" Hyun Woo said. The other kids and Infinite laugh at this. Then he turn his attention to Woo Jin.

"Woo Jin ah,can you walk?" He ask with concern.

"Just a little. If i'm not clumsy,this wouldn't happen to me." Woo Jin said.

"Kyungie gonna kill me if she knew about this. *sigh* Now i know why she always worried about the three maknaes the most. Come on kids,go take a shower then we'll eat dinner." Hyun Woo said. Then he and Min Hyuk sling Woo Jin's arms around their shoulder and walk upstairs slowly.

~During the dinner~

"Emmm... Can we ask question to you guys?" ask Sunggyu hesitantly.

"Just ask it aready." said Ji Hoo.

"Why did the girls saying not to enter the girl's changing room when it's clear that boys won't go in there?" ask Sungyeol.

"Well,there's a story behind the girls words actually." said Hyun Woo. Then he cover his mouth with his hand and look away. His body shook as he tried to stiffle his laughter.

"Well,we said that because there's a story behind it just like what that guy said earlier." said Chae Young.

"Yah! Do you girls really need to tell them about that? I said that that's really was an accident." said Min Hyuk.

"Yes! And seriously? Who will kick open the door of the girls' changing room when they are in the middle of undressing their clothes?!" said Min Jung.

"I told you guys that it was really an accident.How would i know that you girls are in the middle of undressing? Beside,that time i'm still half asleep so my mind was still hazy. If i remember clearly,it was Ye Joon who woke me up and told me to took a bath since i'm still in my track suit. Since i'm not fully awaked that time,i just walk upstairs and walked straight to the changing room. I thought that the other boys tried not to let me in the changing room since the door was locked,i just kicked the door open and then i saw you girls in that room. Then i realized that i kicked the wrong door." Min Joon tried to explain.

"Still,why the girls changing room? Se Kyung already said it clearly since our first day living with her that the girls always be on the left side while the boys are on the right side in this house. Don't tell us that you don't know which is left side and which is the right side." said Yoon Suh.

"And that time,the boys' changing room's door wasn't locked,you know?" said Haneul trying to stiffle his laugh too.

"I give up on explaining this thing. Not like you gonna listen to what i say anyway." said Min Joon with a sigh then the other boys start to laugh like there's no tomorrow.

"Ya! STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!!!" Min Hyuk yell at his friends. Then the door bell ring.

"Go get the door now,Joo Won." said Hyun Woo. Haneul stand up and walk to the front door. After a few minutes,he came back with mr Joo Hyuk behind him. All of them then stand up and bow at mr Joo Hyuk.

"Sit down and just continue your meal." mr Joo Hyuk order. Then,they continue to eat their meal once again.

"So uncle,may i ask you something?" ask Hyun Woo.

"Yesterday and just now,why didn't you just come in the house using the house key that you have?" Hyun Woo ask after receiving a yes from mr Joo Hyuk.

"For yesterday,remember at what hour did me and Infinite come?" mr Joo Hyuk ask.

"Yesterday...... If i'm not mistaken,it was 5:35pm right?" said Woo Jin.

"What about today?" ask mr Joo Hyuk again.

"It's 7:37pm. Why did you ask these questions,uncle?" ask Chae Young to her uncle.

"Last Tuesday,7:25pm,i came here to talk with you guys about Infinite. But when i saw that there's no light and hear no voices at all at that time,i just go home thinking that you guys must be going out. On the next day,i came again at 8:10pm.But the result is the same." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"But that didn't explain why you didn't use the house key to come in." said Hyun Woo.

"Do you think that i will come in this house when there's no people in this house. Your neighbours might think that i'm a thief then they call the police to caught me. Now i want to know where did you guys go last week." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"A-about that... erm... h-how do i say it?" Hyun Woo stutter looking nervous.

"Last week,we had some extra training to do so we came home later than usual,uncle." said Chae Young.

"Kyungie gonna laugh if she heard about that." said Yoon Suh.

"But,it's all in the past. Even if she laugh freely with us now,i still feel like there's still the barrier that she built since 3 years ago." said Min Hyuk changing the subject.

"Yeah. A barrier that kept her from doing anything freely. She seems more caution about her surrounding since that school holiday." said Min Jung.

"She's not talkative and friendly with everyone around her too." said Ji Hoo.

"There also time when she cried in her sleep. Sometime she also look sad and depress." said Seo Yeon.

"Wait! Now that we talk about her,how do i gonna tell her about Infinite living here from now on?" Hyun Woo suddenly ask.

"Think about that by yourself and you'll be the one who tell her about this." said his friends in unison.

"Why? Why me? Why not Youngie?" Hyun Woo ask again.

"Because you are her childhood bestfriend." said his friends together again.

"Youngie is her cousin. I'm just her childhood bestfriend. Not fair." Hyun Woo start whine like a child.

"No can do. It's been decide that you gonna be the one who talk to her about this." said Ji Hoo. Then,they smirk at Hyun Woo. Somehow,Hyun Woo catch the meaning of the smirks and the hidden meaning of his words just now. 'You're the leader so you should be the one who tell her about this' was the another meaning behind Ji Hoo words just now.

"Fine. I'll be the one who tell her about Infinite staying in our house from now on." Hyun Woo said with a sigh.

"So... Do you guys has any plan to do this weekend?" ask mr Joo Hyuk while looking at the house original members .

"Waterpark!" shout all of them in sync except Hyun Woo and Chae Young making Infinite and mr Joo Hyuk jumped at their voices volume.

"Waterpark? Everytime you guys going out somewhere to have fun,there always water. Why do you guys always choose waterpark instead of amusement park?" ask mr Joo Hyuk.

"One,She said that she'll take us to the waterpark this weekend." said Chae Young.

"Two,waterpark is more interesting than the amusement park because we can throw someone into the pool and we can splash the one who still dry with water." said Hyun Woo.

"Three,there's a high chance for us to throw those who wouldn't wake up in the morning into the water." said both of them together.

Then,he and Chae Young look at each other as they smile a sadistic smile. The other who saw this shiver and start to get away from the two little by little. Mr Joo Hyuk who saw this sweatdrop.

"Why do we have to live with these sadistic people?" ask Ji Hoo to no one.

"But it's okay if it's not Kyungie. Kyungie is more sadistic compare to those two." said Joo Won.

"Now i know why Kyungie got a little too sadistic over the years she've been spending living with those two sadistic as you guys said. I guess she hang around a lot with the two of them,am i right?" ask mr Joo Hyuk to the kids.

"She hang around too much with them. But the good thing is when she giving us punishment,training or practice,she'll make sure that those two will join the punishment,training and practice too." said Ji Hoo.

"Let just hope that none of the Infinite members are sadistic like those three." said Seo Yeon while looking at Infinite.

"I'm gonna be dead if there are more sadistic people live in this house." said Min Joon.

"Ha...Hahaha... Can someone please tell me why do i choose to live here once again?" ask Woo Jin after he let out an awkward laugh.

"You are the only one who know the answer. And let me tell you something,there are three sadist people in this house.Two of them are infront of your eyes now and the other one is the house owner who will be back tomorrow. So be careful with your words since those two are very close with the house owner." said Eun Jung.

"But she always act or do cute expression or thing in front of us unconsciously." said Seo Yeon.

"That's definitely her official bad habit." replied Yoon Suh.

"Now,why don't you guys chat in the living room? I need to go home and do my works that i left before i came here." said mr Joo Hyuk as he stand up.

"Your shoes are in the boxes that i put in the living room. Don't leave your shoes at the doorstep. Keep it in the changing room. Se Kyung won't like it when she sees the doorstep are in the mess. Just leave one of your shoes at the doorstep. I'm leaving now." said mr Joo Hyuk to Infinite then he leave the house again.

"Boys! Get up from your lazyass and help me wash the dish now. If you don't,i'll report this to Kyungie." Hyun Woo tried to threat them just like when he tried to wake them up in the morning.

"Yes,yes,yes. We will help you,Grandpa." said Ji Hoo. Infinite laugh at this especially Sunggyu.

"Did you just call me 'Grandpa',Ji Hoo ah?" Hyun Woo ask as he glare at Ji Hoo,ignoring Infinite and the girls laughter.

"Yes. I did called you GRANDPA a while ago. Look like our GRANDPA is too old already because he did not hear clearly what i called him a while ago." said Ji Hoo trying to make Hyun Woo irritate.

"Oh. If i'm your GRANDPA,you are my GRANDSON then. Isn't it,my STUPID GRANDSON?" Hyun Woo smirk at Ji Hoo as he hear the girls and Infinite laugh harder.

"Me? If i'm your stupid grandson then the other must be your stupid grandsons too,right?" Ji Hoo smirk as the other boys yell a little too loud 'HEY!' at him except for Min Joon who just glare at him.

"That's enough. Go wash the dishes. After that,let's talk in the living room a little then,we go to our bedroom to do our homework." said Min Jung. All of the girls then go to the living room leaving the boys in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Can we ask something? Why do you girls and boys sleep in the same room?" ask Hoya after they finish washing the dishes.

"We don't remember the reason but,i believe it has something to do with school." said Min Jung as she and her friends start to walk upstairs talking about homeworks and projects that they have to do.

"We want to do our homeworks and projects,hyungs. If you guys want anything just ask us. But make sure you ask us before our bedtime that are on 9.30 pm" said Woo Jin.

"What's the door beside the bedroom?" ask Dongwoo.

"It is toilet. There's no way in the night you want to go to the changing room's bathroom just to do your business alone,right?" Ji Hoo said. Infinite shook their head.

"Alright,question time end. Let's do our homeworks and projects now before our bedtime kids." said Hyun Woo.

After they finish their homeworks and projects,they go straight to their bed and sleep. Infinite then come in and go to the bed that they share with the kids.

Sunggyu and Woohyun are sleeping on the same bed as Hyun Woo with Hyun Woo in the middle of them. Ji Hoo and Dongwoo. Min Hyuk and Myungsoo. Joo Won and Sungyeol. Woo Jin and Sungjong. Hoya sleep on a bed alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	10. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

*Rated for some violence*

 

 

'Why do i keep feeling like something bad is waiting for me when me and Ye Joon in our shared house after this party since 2 days ago? The kids won't dare to break any glasses in the house won't they? They wouldn't dare to eat the drinks,cakes and cookies that i've maded,right?' Se Kyung thought as she sit at the corner of the ballroom crossing her arms over her chest,cross her legs and lean againt the chair watching the competition's participants and the teachers walk and talk to each other. Ye Joon then appear beside her holding two glasses of orange juice in his hands.

"Here." said Ye Joon as he hold one of the glasses in front of Se Kyung face as he take a seat beside her. Se Kung didn't make any move to take the glass.

"Just take it. At least the orange juice can make you didn't feel boring a little." said Ye Joon then he held the glass to his partner once again. Se Kyung take the glass and drink it.

"Where are you going?" ask Ye Joon as he saw Se Kyung rose to her feet and walk away.

"I need some fresh air. This room is too crowd for me. Be back in 15 minutes. No need to follow me." replied Se Kyung as she continued to walk toward the exit door of the ballroom. But in her heart,she knew that Ye Joon will find her no matter what after leaing her alone for 15 minutes. Ye Joon just shook his head.

As soon as she step outside of the ballroom,she heave a heavy sigh. Good thing non of the 'eagle' saw her walking out of the ballroom. She look at her watch and saw that it was 4:35 p.m. The party will end at 6 p.m. She still need some fresh air so she walk around the school garden.

Then,out of nowhere,3 girls walk toward her and stop right in front of her. She let out a heavy sigh again as she saw them and their obviously angry and jealous expression. She know that it definitely have something to do with their crush,boyfriend or the boys. She knew it since this isn't the first time these kind of situation happened.

"Hey! You are the so called 'Queen of the Sports World',right?!" shout BG1. By the way the BG1 acted just now and by the way the other 2 girls standing behind her,Se Kyung can guess that that girl is the leader.

"Are you mute or what?! Answer us if we ask you question!" said BG2 taking a step forward.

"That's what they called me. Is there any problem you want to talk with me?" said Se Kyung with her poker face.

"We've won many competitions like you but they didn't even look at us because of you!" said G1.

"Yeah. Even Hyun Woo,Ye Joon,Ji Hoo,Woo Jin and Haneul always be around you!" said BG2.

'Competitions? Ah~. Now i remember,these 3 must be the new hottest girls that people've been talking about recently. Their faces are beautiful but their attitude are more 'beautiful'. And, the way they talked,walked and doing things kind of remind me of the Poison Flowers' girls especially their attitude.' Se Kyung though as she scan the girls faces.

"My boyfriend even break up with me just because he like you! Just on our second annivesary you know!" said G1 taking a few steps forward until she's in front of Se Kyung. All of a sudden,she kick Se Kyung's leg so hard that Se Kyung sure will make she limp after this. But she didn't make a move to fight back. Then,BG2 and BG3 surround her leaving no space for her to run away.

"What so good about you that all of the boys even my crush like you?! Every single time,he will always bragging about how good you are." said G3 tugging Se Kyung's hair as hard as she can. Se Kyung bite her lower lip to surpress the will to fight them back. She doesn't want to answer back as she know if she answer back,it'll gotten worse than it is now.

"You are not beautiful as us three. You are so ugly. Yet they like you better than us." said BG2 slapping Se Kyung's right cheek so hard. She can feel a long red line along with a little trace of blood on her cheek now as she saw BG2 wearing a ring on her finger. She can feel the blood in her mouth too as she accidentally bit her lip harder when BG2 slap her.

"You join the sports competition beacuse you just want the attention to be given to you,right?! What an attention seeker you are!" said BG3 as she slap Se Kyung's right cheek adding another red line and little trace of blood and tug Se Kyung's hair harder. Se Kyung didn't replied. Yeah,these kind of situations always happened to her but this time it's just too much for her. Even if the other girls that came to her because of jealousy,they just threaten her,they didn't hurt her physically.

"Also,stay away from Hyun Woo,Ye Joon,Ji Hoo,Woo Jin and Haneul. They didn't deserve to be near you at all. Understand?!" said BG1. She then stomp her foot on Se Kyung's right foot harder than her kick earlier a few times after she kneed Se Kyung's stomach.

"You are so weak. Such an eyesore too." said BG2 as she kick the same foot as G1 kick earlier. Now,Se Kyung's very sure that she'll limp a lot after this. She also is sure that she'll get nag by Miss Min,her friends,her cousins,her uncle and worst by her brother and parents if they know about this. Plus her 15 minutes are up and she's sure that Ye Joon is searching for her now.

Little did they know,a girl saw this and quickly report it to Miss Min. Ye Joon heard this too since he was getting ready to find Se Kyung when Miss Min and some other teachers coming toward him to congrate him and Se Kyung for getting first place in the competition. Without wasting any times,they ran to the school's garden and saw that BG1 is stomping on Se kyung's right foot,BG3 still tugging Se Kyung's hair and BG2 holding Se Kyung's hands so that she won't even try to fight back.

Ye Joon ran toward them and push the 3 away from Se Kyung harshly. He then pull Se Kyung to his back gently.

"For your information,Queen is more beautiful than any of you if she reveal her true face. She's not an attention seeker. She start her career as an athlete since she's 8 years old. And no,Queen can't and she won't stay away from any of us just because you told her to. Even if you threaten her. Why? Because she's our Queen,our leader,she's our best friend and mostly,she's just like our family. She's not weak too. If she didn't hold back and just fight back,i'm sure you are beaten to half dead now. Now, get away from here and don't let me see you faces once again no matter what and where if you still love your oh so 'beautiful' faces!" Ye Joon shout the last sentence. The teachers that are responsible for the discipline bring them to the discipline room and punish them for using violence on a participant.

"Let's go treat your wound first." said Miss Min.

Ye Joon then piggyback Se Kyung and take her to the nurse room to treat her wound.

"I don't understand why you didn't fight back just now. Care to explain,Han Se Kyung ssi?" ask Ye Joon as he search through the cabinet for 2 band aids. When he found it,he put the band aids on her cheek roughly.

"Ouch! Be more gentle and careful will ya!" shout Se Kyung at Ye Joon.

"Answer my question now. Why didn't you fight back when they hurt you?" ask Ye Joon walking aside giving Miss Min and the nurse some space to bandage Se Kyung's leg. He cross his arm over his chest and stare at her.

"Just as you said to those 3 just now,if i fight back,they definitely beaten to half dead by me. And,if i do that,i'll be punish by the discipline teacher,Miss Min and the school principal." replied Se Kyung.

"They really hurt your leg a little too much,Queen." said the nurse while bandaging Se Kyung's wounded leg.

"They wore heels thats why it looks bad." Se Kyung replied.

"Your leg is bleeding a little but not too much and fortunately there's no broken bone. You are forbidden to do any sports and don't walk too much for 2 weeks. I'll check your leg again after 2 weeks,but if your leg still not healed then you are going to be forbidden to do any sports till your leg is fully heal." said the Miss Min. Se Kyung stare at her.

"Why 2 weeks? Injuries like this usually heal in just 3-4 days,right?" ask Se Kyung in confusion.

"It's because knowing you an airhead,you'll definitely won't rest even if you have a broken leg or arm." said Miss Min. Some other teachers that also in the room chuckle.

"So,both of you already pack your clothes,right? If yes,we'll go home now." ask mrs Min.

"Yes." said both of them.

"Can we just go now? I really want to go home now." ask Se Kyung. As she said that,the feeling of something bad will happen when she and Ye Joon arrive at their shared house grow bigger.

"Just wait here. I'll go take your bag and then I'll fetch you. Ye Joon,tell the other Royal High School students about this,go take your bag and wait for me at the school gate." said Miss Min then she walk out of the room.

~30 minutes later~

-in front of the Star High School gate-

"Miss Min,why do we have to go early?" ask SG1.

"Yeah. Didn't the party end at 6? We still have 30 minutes till the party end." said SB1 while the rest of the Royal High School students just stay silence.

"Well,you see here,the Queen is injured by 3 girls that take part in this competition too. So for Queen's safety and your safety,we'll send you home now." replied Miss Min making all of them look at Se Kyung.

"I'm sorry for shortening your fun time,guys. And please don't look at me like that." said Se Kyung as she felt their eyes observing her from head to toe.

"It's okay." said SB2.

"Yeah. After all,the important thing is our safety. Especially yours since your friends,especially Hyun Woo and your cousin had warned us about keeping an eye on you before we got here. Now i don't know what will they do to us when they saw you in this state." said SG2.

"Don't worry. They won't do anything to you guys. I'll make sure of that. Plus,it's not like i have a broken leg or arm,right?" replied Se Kyung seeing them nervous after talking about her friends.

"Now,stop the chat and get on the bus. We'll take you home now." said Miss Min as the bus stop in front of them. SB2 and SG2 help Ye Joon and Se Kyung to hold their bag as Ye Joon piggyback Se Kyung once again and get in the bus.

~ Time skip ~

The bus drop both of them two blocks away from their share house as Se Kyung said to avoid anyone know where exactly is their share house.

They walk slowly as Se Kyung's leg is injured.

"Hey,Kyung." Ye Joon open his mouth all of a sudden which made Se Kyung jumped a little. Ye Joon chuckle a little at this.

"What did you want to ask?" ask Se Kyung after Ye Joon stop chuckling.

"When was the last time you eat a proper meal? Was it a month before the competition? You are so light,you know?" ask Ye Joon getting serious.

"Said the one who prevent me from eating sweets a few days ago." replied Se Kyung after rolling her eyes a bit.

"I'm serious here. You should really stop dieting,you know. You are getting lighter than last time." Ye Joon start to nag a little which make Se Kyung feel iritate but she didn't say anything.

They arrived at their share house after 20 minutes.

When they arrived at their share house,it's already 7:12 PM. Se Kyung quickly take a bath and ready to get out and send 2 new recipes made by herself to the Sky Cafe. Her other friends and Chae Young are all at the kitchen preparing foods for all of them. She get in their bedroom to get the recipes' paper. When she is searching for the papers,Hyun Woo come in with the Infinite members. There,Infinite saw a burgundy hair girl searching for something from the nightstand beside the king size bed on the girls' side. Se Kyung look up and stare at them for a moment then continue to search for the recipes' papers.

"What are they doing here?" ask her without looking at them.

"Uhh... Uncle kinda... send them here to... help you." said Hyun Woo looking nervous.

"Since when?"

"Today is the third day."

"You didn't tell them anything about 'that',right?" ask Se Kyung walking toward Hyun Woo after she found the papers.

"No. I didn't tell them anything."

"Remember your promise,boy. Don't break it carelesly like 'them'." said Se Kyung looking into Hyun Woo eyes.

"Yes,I'll never. If you're going out,be back before dinner because uncle's coming. Put that aside now,why did you limp and what's wrong with your cheek and your lip?" ask Hyun Woo glaring at her daring her to lie.

"None of your business since you would likely force Ye Joon to tell you about it later. Go and watch the kids do their works." said Se Kyung walking past them to go downstairs. But stop at the door and turn her head to look at Hyun Woo.

"Practice glaring at other people first before you glare at me. Make them scare of your glare,if you're confident that your glare will make me scare,then you can try it again on me. Your glare just now didn't scare me at all." and she leave just like that after she send a smirk to Hyun Woo and Infinite. Hyun Woo stand still at his spot for a few minutes.

"Wah?! Why... Do you have to say something like that?!" shout Hyun Woo even though he know that Se Kyung wouldn't hear that since she already gone out. Right then,Ye Joon come in the room and throw himself on the bed that Hoya been sleeping on since few days ago.

"Hyun Woo hyung,why did you shout just now and where's Queen?" ask him closing his eyes.

"She's out. Sending the new recipes that she have made to the cafe." said Hyun Woo staring at Ye Joon.

"WHAT!? She's gone out?! Alone?" ask Ye Joon sitting on his bed instantly.

"Yes. Alone."

"Hyung,why did you let she go alone just like that with that leg?" he start to whine.

"I've tried to stop her but you know that she's an airhead so,she just go like that after embrassing me. Not like i can stop her anyway." replied Hyun Woo walk toward Ye Joon and sit beside him.

"Now,tell me how,where and when did she get injured." Hyun Woo sling an arm around Ye Joon's shoulder.

"I'll tell you about it later. But,why did the other guys cook so much and what are Infinite doing in our house?" ask Ye Joon looking at Infinite.

"They're here to help Se Kyung and the kids cook so much food because uncle going to come for dinner tonight." said Hyun Woo.

"Hey. We meet again." said Ye Joon to Infinite. This make Hyun Woo smack the back of his head.

"Ack!! Hyung,why did you do that?!" ask Ye Joon to Hyun Woo as he rub the back of his head.

"Seriously? 'Hey.'? Show some respect to them,boy. They're older than you." replied Hyun Woo as he smack Ye Joon's shoulder for a few times. Ye Joon slapped his hand away and rub his shoulder while glaring at him.

"Hyung,he's the kid that found out who's us when we're at the cafe that day,right?" ask Sungjong to his hyungs.

"His eyes,voice and name are the same. And he just said 'we meet again'. So he's the same person even though his face aren't the same." said Dongwoo.

"Yeah. Look like we've meet again." replied Sunggyu to Ye Joon.

"Look like we're going to live with each other from now on till who knows when." said Ye Joon scanning them from head to toe one by one. Infinite just nod.

"So,how's the result of the competition?" ask Hyun Woo staring curiously at Ye Joon.

"Hahahaha.... Still need to ask that question when you already know the answer?" ask Ye Joon.

"Who knows if your reputation gone down and you lose." said Hyung Woo.

"Hey,of course me and Queen always got the first place. We're partner after all." replied Ye Joon puffing his chest in proud. Then,Chae Young slam the door open and walk toward Ye Joon which make all of them flinch. She grab Ye Joon's collar. Hyun Woo then move away a bit.

"Why and how did Kyungie unnie got hurt?" ask Chae Young glaring at him.

"Calm down. I'll tell you guys about it after everyone gather,okay?" said Ye Joon grabbing her forearm trying to loosen the grip.

"You better tell it after we gather as you said." said Chae Young. She release him and walk downstairs again.

"So rough." said Hyun Woo looking at the door.

"I heard that Lee Hyun Woo!" shout Chae Young from the stairs.

"So scary. How did she heard what i said even though she's at the stairs already? Why did you like such a scary girl like her? And,she should show more respect toward me because I'm older than her." said Hyun Woo again.

"Don't make me go to our shared bedroom again Lee Hyun Woo!" shout Chae Young again.

"That's enough. Rest first,i know that you are tired. We'll go downstairs first. I'll call you when uncle's coming." said Hyun Woo as he push Ye Joon head down to the pillow with his forerfinger. Then,he and Infinite members go downstairs after they saw Ye Joon fall asleep.

It's already 8.10 PM and mr Joo Hyuk just arrive and Ye Joon just woke up too. The kids and Infinite sitting at the living room with mr Joo Hyuk waiting for Se Kyung.

"Where did she go?" ask mr Joo Hyuk.

"She's gone to give the new recipes that she've made to the cafe." replied Hyun Woo.

"Now,care to tell us how did she got hurt? You said that you'll tell me when everyone is gather,tight?" ask Chae Young to Ye Joon. This question made mr Joo Hyuk raise an eyebrow.

Ye Joon tell them what make Se Kyung got injured which make the other kids,mr Joo Hyuk and Infinite fume in anger. Even though Infinite doesn't know Se Kyung close enough,they can't help but to feel angry too since what the 3 girls did to her was unaceptable. True to the old people said,nothing good came out of jealousy.

"Those girls. Which school are they from?" ask Hyun Woo in a dangerously quiet voice which make the kids shiver as they know that once he used that tone,that mean he is angry. This make them shiver as they saw his expression. He look really angry as he stare at his palm.

"I guess they are from J High School judging from their hand bands'. We all knows that the only school that use hand band to identify their students is J High School,right? And,you okay?" replied Ye Joon.

"Fine. Just remember something unpleasent to me." said Hyun Woo. He sent a smile to them.

"Why they can't understand that we won't stay away from Queen?" ask Seo Yeon to no one angrily. Just then,Se Kyung open the door and walk toward the stairs.

"Yah! Where are you going? Come here,we need to discuss something." said Haneul.

"Changing my clothes. What else? You think i wanna run away after coming home with the excuse of changing clothes? I won't take the risk of running away after knowing that you guys would nag at me if i do that." Se Kyung whisper the last part and walk limply upstairs but still can be heard by the maknae line sincce those 4 sat close to the stairs. Eun Jung and Woo Jin hold their laugh while Chae Young and Sungjong just smile after they heard what she said.

"Hurry. We'll be waiting for you at the kitchen for dinner." said Ji Hoo. After he said that,everyone get up and walk toward the kitchen and take their sit. After 10 minutes,Se Kyung come in the kitchen and sit beside Chae Young. As soon as she came,they start their dinner. After they finish their dinner,the boys start to wash the dishes while the girls,mr Joo Hyuk and Infinite go to the living room.

Instead of sitting down with the rest,Se Kyung walk upstairs toward their shared bedroom. After a few minutes,the boys also sit down on the floor waiting for Se Kyung too. Se Kyung return with an envelope in her hand. She hand the envelope to her uncle then sit down on the floor after refusing to sit on the sofa when Chae Young offer her seat. Mr Joo Hyuk open the envelop and read the letter.

'Is that envelope has something to do with our school transfering matter?' the kids thought.

"No. It's has nothing to do with our school transfering." said Se Kyung to the kids as if she just know what they're thinking about.

"So,it's this Monday?" ask mr Joo Hyuk still looking at the letter.

"Yes. Mother said that they need your help with their business. Mother also said that the reason they didn't sent the letter to you directly was because they don't remember your new house address." replied Se Kyung.

"So,what's with the school transfering thing?" ask mr Joo Hyuk.

"I've been thinking to transfer to another school along with the kids. I've discuss about this with all of them 4 days ago. And all of the kids said yes." said Se Kyung. Her friends whine when they heard she called them 'kids'.

"Kyung,we're the same age as you except for those 3 but why did you call us 'kid'?" ask Min Jung which make the others nod.

"Because you guys are so immature almost all of the time no matter where and what." replied Se Kyung which make all of her friends glare at her. But the glare look more like a pout to her. This make Infinite and mr Joo Hyuk laugh a little which make Se Kyung's friends glare(pout) harder.

"So childish." said Se Kyung shaking her head.

"Now uncle,care to explain what'll happen from now on?" ask Se Kyung.

"I bet that Hyun Woo already tell you what will happen from now on,right? Just as Hyun Woo said,they are here to help you." replied mr Joo Hyuk looking at Se Kyung eyes.

"Why not just some high schoolers like us? Why must it be them?" ask Se Kyung.

"HELL NO!! It's a big NO if mr Joo Hy- i mean uncle bring some high schoolers like us to help you. I'll rather let you be like this than letting those high schoolers 'help' you." said Ji Hoo which make his friends nods. Se Kyung then ask why.

"Don't you remember what happened when the high schoolers try to 'help' you 2 years ago? They tried to kill you! They poison your food which could made you die if we didn't bring you to the hospital earlier that time! If you want to ask now,the answer is YES. They were the reason why you've been hospitalized for almost a month." replied the usual calm Seo Yeon angrily.

"If you want to ask why almost a month,the answer is the poison that they put in your meal that time wasn't little but not too much too. Also,with the 'help' of the poison your little fever became high which made your recovery became longer than it's supposed to be." said Yoon Suh when she saw Se Kyung opening her mouth wanting to say someting.

"Do you know how scared we were that time? You suddenly fainted when we were training our running skill. Your face were so paled too that time since you had a little fever at the same time." said Min Jung.

"Also,that's explained why your face and arm were scratchs. When you fainted,you tripped on a rock and that make you twisted your ankle that time." said Joo Won.

"Yeah! Do you know what they said when we asked them why they do that? They said that you are attention seeker,that you don't deserve to be with us,that you don't deserve the title 'Queen of the Sport World' because you aren't skill enough to be called that." replied Min Hyuk.

"And,do you know that one of them transfer back to our school because he became one of your fan after you achieved gold trophies in sport competitions after they been kicked out of our house?" ask Haneul. Se Kyung just shook her head.

"I choose Infinite because I trust them. I trust them that one day,you are back to your old self. The Se Kyung that I know since she's a baby is a cheerful,carefree,always smiling type,cheesy,happy go lucky and more positive character traits in her. They'll live here till you are really back to your old self." said mr Joo Hyuk. Se Kyung just sat there staring at the table in front of her.

"You know that everyone's want you to be the old you again right? Especially your family,me,your cousins,your friends and 'him'. You think 'he' will be happy if 'he' knows that you changed after what had happened? No. He will not be happy. I know it will take time for you to open up to them but don't push them away when they try to help you. So,just let Infinite help you to open the closed door of your heart and turn you back to the old Se Kyung,okay?" said mr Joo Hyuk to Se Kyung who still kept her mouth close.

"So uncle,I've been thinking if you can help us with our school transfering matter when we need it? Especially Hyun Woo since his parents and cousins are overseas."said Se Kyung changing the topic. But they just let it go since they knew Se Kyung is still thinking about it.

"I'll take your silence and changing the topic just now as a yes. And yes I will help you guys about it. Also,I've already prepared a bus for you guys to go to the waterpark tomorrow." replied mr Joo Hyuk.

"Thank you. But don't you think that they live here will cost a lot of risk for all of us here?" ask Se Kyung without looking at them.

"Risk? What risk?" ask mr Joo Hyuk.

"Duh! How can you guys just let them live here without knowing the risk?!" ask Se Kyung annoyingly. None of them answer her including her uncle and the one who sat close to her move far away slowly.

"What if their fans saw them and follow them? If that happen on the school day and at the same time we just got home,their fans would definitely make a chaos over this. What if when none of us are at home and some of their sasaeng fans who've been following them come in and start to search through our things?" ask Se Kyung finally looking at them. When mr Joo Hyuk want to open his mouth,Se Kyung talk again.

"And,did you guys forgot about our status as the 'all time popular' atheletes of Royal High School and the whole school in this country as you kids always said to me? That just make the risk bigger as who knows if some of the 'hawks' follow us home and met with some of Infinite's fans who also been following them? Can anyone answer my questions?" ask Se Kyung again.

"About that don't worry. I already prepare some bodyguards for you guys. 3 girls and 6 boys. If you guys has any problem like feeling that there's someone following you,just tell them. The boys already move to the house next to yours while the girls move to the house that are in front of yours." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"Good! Too good that I wanna cry. Now I can't move freely with them around us." said Se Kyung.

"Tell them that I don't want to see them around the school area. Not to follow us the whole time as we need our own time to be alone. And,the most important thing is they must know how to keep their mouth shut no matter what. If they don't know how,then I will personally volunteer to help them to keep their mouth shut about everything about all of us." said Se Kyung again. But,the last sentence is more like a threat for the soon-to-be bodyguards.

"So,end of this matter. We need to discuss about our school transfering thing again. Which school do you think suit us the most for now,Kyung?" Hyun Woo open his mouth for the first time after Ye Joon told them what happened when they're at the party.

"Star High School." Se Kyung replied which make everyone especially mr Joo Hyuk,Hyun Woo and Chae Young sans Infinite members look at her in shock.

"That's school is Royal High School rival,right?" ask Ji Hoo.

"That's school is the place where the first round of the high jump competition that both you and Ye Joon join,right?" ask Hye Joo.

"Yes." replied Se Kyung.

"But why?" ask Min Joon.

"You guys know that our school's Principal hate Star High School because of their atheletes' level are slightly higher than our school atheletes' level since 4 years ago,right? That are one of the reason why our school Principal want us to train our respective sports skill everyday after school for 3 hours." said Se Kyung.

"I know that you guys hate the Principal because of the training thing. That's why I choose Star High School to be our new school. That way,we can piss him off for transfering to the Royal High School's rival school. Also,the students of Star High School attitude are better than Royal High School students' attitude. And maybe,we don't need to hide our real faces anymore." said Se Kyung again.

"So,what's your decision?" ask Se Kyung.

"As long as we're away from Royal High School. So,the answer is YES." replied Min Joon while the other kids just nod their head. Right after that,mr Joo Hyuk stand up.

"It's late already,I need to go home to pack my things. Tomorrow I need to meet your parents about the business. So,have a good night and good rest kids." said mr Joo Hyuk.

"Here. For you." said Se Kyung to her uncle handing him two plastic bags full with boxes.

"Woah! Thank you for these sweets,Kyung." said mr Joo Hyuk ruffling Se Kyung's hair which earn him a glare from Se Kyung in return.

"Tell those bodyguards to meet me this Sunday,3 PM,at this house. Also,don't tell anyone especially the one who are blood related with me about my injuries. I don't want to get nag by all of them." said Se Kyung again. Mr Joo Hyuk just nod and laught a little knowing how much his burgundy hair niece hate it when people nag at her.

"Before I go,here's the phone numbers of Jung Yeop and Infinite members. Also,don't give any of them the silent treatment,okay?" replied mr Joo Hyuk handing a piece of paper to his burgundy hair niece. And then,he walk out of the house which make a sudden silence appear around the living room. Hyun Woo then grab Se Kyung's hand and drag her to the kitchen gently as Se Kyung is still limping. The kids and Infinite saw this but didn't say anything after they saw Hyun Woo's expression. Chae Young then follow both of them.

"Don't try to eavedrop if you still want to go to the waterpark tomorrow." said Hyun Woo. When the 3 of them already in the kitchen,he make Se Kyung sit down. Chae Young and he each sit beside Se Kyung.

"Xiao Jing,are you sure about our transfering to Star High School?" ask Hyun Woo in Chinese quietly as they don't want Infinite know that they can speak Chinese.

"Jing Jie,won't it be bad for you? I mean... there's a high possibility of you meeting with... them... and... you know what I mean right? Who know? If they know that we will transfer to that school,they might find a way to hurt you. Again." said Chae Young in Chinese too with a worried face.

"I'm sure that I want to choose this school. The kids already agree with this. I can't disappoint them. Yu,Ying,both of you know that none of them are in Korea now,right? And,sooner or later,we'll meet them again. I can't run from them forever too,right? Plus,it's my fault that 'he' is d-" said Se Kyung but before she can finish her sentence Hyun Woo cut her.

"You should be talking to Infinite about the house rules now." he said as he stand up and walk to the living room probably calling for Infinite to go to the kitchen. Chae Young then stand up and walk toward the living room too.

Se Kyung stand up and take out 19 empty glasses and 19 small plates along with spoons from the cabinet. She then open the second fridge and take out a jug of apple peach juice and two plates of truffles and puddings. Right then,Infinite came in the kitchen with Hyun Woo and each of them take a seat. Four on the left side and the other four on the right side. She then pour the juice in each glasses and put some truffles and the puddings in each plates. She take four trays and put the drinks on two of four of the trays. She then put the plates on the other two trays.

"Hyun ah,can you call Yoon and Min for me?" ask Se Kyung without turning to look at Hyun Woo since she's still busy placing the plates on the trays. Hyun Woo did as what Se Kyung told him to do and bring the two girls to Se Kyung.

"Why did you call us,Kyung?" ask Min Jung.

"Take these to the living room. You guys can eat it." said Se Kyung as she hand a tray of drinks to Min Jung and a tray of desserts to Yoon Suh. Both of them including Hyun Woo look shock which made Infinite confuse.

"Really?" ask Hyun Woo in shock.

"You gotta be joking with us,Kyung!" said Min Jung in shock too.

"You're serious,right?" ask Yoon Suh with disbelief look on her face.

"What? If I'm not serious,I won't put the desserts and drinks on the plates and in the glasses. If you don't like it then I'll take it back." said Se Kyung reaching for the tray.

"NO! We'll take it and eat it." said Min Jung as Se Kyung wanna reach for the tray.

"It's just... just,it's not that often we got to eat the desserts and drinks that you made by your own. So,yeah... we're just... surprise." said Yoon Suh.

"Go now. Also,don't make mess in the living room." said Se Kyung. More like an order and with that the two of them went to walk out of the kitchen. But Min Jung stop and walk toward Se Kyung again.

"Before I forgot,Kyung. Here's your phone. It been ringing since you,Hyun and Young talking in the kitchen right after uncle left." said Min Jung handing Se Kyung's phone to her.

"I guess uncle told you guys to call him 'uncle' too,right?" ask Se Kyung. Min Jung,Yoon Suh and Hyun Woo nod their head which almost make Se Kyung smile but not when she remember she have to talk to Infinite after this.

"Both of us will go now,Kyung." said Min Jung. Se Kyung nod her head and with that Min Jung and Yoon Suh went to the living room again. A seconds later,'thank you,Kyung!','really?!' and 'you gotta be kidding me!' were heard from the living room. Se Kyung shook her head guessing that they are happy and shock at the same time that they can eat the desserts and drink that she made.

"Need help?" Hyun Woo ask.

"Take this and give it to each of them. The remaining two are for both of us." said Se Kyung and Hyung Woo began to set the plate down in front of each Infinite members while Se Kyung set the drink down in front of them. Then,Hyun Woo take tray from her hand and place the trays near the sink. Se Kyung nod at Hyun Woo as a thank and Hyun Woo just smile. Both of them then take a seat too. Se Kyung sit at the head of the table while Hyun Woo sit beside her on the left side since Sunggyu sat on the right side. Se Kyung take a sip of her drink.

"You can drink and eat first,we can talk after you finish the dessert." said Se Kyung as she start to eat the desserts.

"I know that all of you are worry about your weight,but it's not often for you guys to eat desserts and sweets late at night too,right? All of you've heard what Yoon Suh said earlier,right? It's not often that we got to eat the desserts and drinks that Kyungie made by herself." said Hyun Woo when none of Infinite members make a move to eat the desserts.

"Thanks for the desserts and the drinks." said Infinite together. Se Kyung just nod her head and continue eating her own desserts. After they finish their desserts,they just sat there in silence. Infinite keep glancing at Se Kyung from time to time looking like they want to ask her about something that are sure don't have anything to do with the house. Se Kyung who still drinking the apple peach juice start to feel uncomfortable and annoyed. She sigh and look at them.

"Why did you keep glancing at me? Just ask it already if you have any question." ask Se Kyung annoyingly. Myungsoo clear his throat before he speak.

"Are you the girl that came with Ye Joon in the cafe that day?" ask Myungsoo.

"Yes,I am. Got any problem with that?" ask Se Kyung.

"Why did you look different then?" ask Sungjong tilting his head a bit.

"None of your business." said Se Kyung taking a sip of the apple peach juice again while looking away.

"Well,hyungs,it's just a disguise for her. The same goes for the rest of us. The reason is so that when we get out to go somewhere,we don't need to wear any makeup." said Hyun Woo looking at Se Kyung who just nod at what he said.

"Just like what I said before,the kids always said that we are the 'all time popular' athletes of Royal High School so it's always hard for us to move around if any of the 'hawk' follow us. So,it's the best for us if we hide our real face when it's school time." said Se Kyung.

"So,I guess you guys already know some of the house rules,right?" ask Se Kyung eyeing Infinite one by one.

"N-no." Sunggyu stuttered. Kind of scared of how Se Kyung eyeing them. The answer that Sunggyu gave make Se Kyung annoying. Annoying because she have to explain to them about the house rules.

"Unnie/Noona!" shout the threee maknae while running to Se Kyung.

"What is it now?" ask Se Kyung tiredly.

"Noona,they gang up on the three of us." Woo Jin start to whine.

"Yeah. They even told us to give our desserts to them." Eun Jung follow suit.

"It's not fair,unnie. They didn't stop even when we told them that we gonna report this to you." Chae Young follow suit too.

"YAH! Instead of ganging up on the maknaes,call or messages your parents and tell them you guys gonna go to the waterpark tomorrow that's why you guys didn't go home today. After that,go pack some of your clothes for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow." said Se Kyung to the kids. The kids just do what she said as they still wanna go to the waterpark tomorrow.

"And YOU." Hyun Woo flinch as Se Kyung suddenly glare at him. Infinite look away as soon as they saw the glare. The three maknaes who saw this slowly getting out of the kitchen. The glare look so scary.

"W-What? W-wh-why did you glare at me like that?" ask Hyun Woo stuttering.

"Why? You ask me why?! Then I ask you back,Why didn't you help me explaining the house rules to them? Today is the third day and they still don't know the house rules?!" ask an annoying Se Kyung.

"How should I explain the house rules if the possiblelity of them being kick out of our shared house was high? That's why I didn't explain the house rules to them." said Hyun Woo whispering the last part to himself but still be heard by Infinite and Se Kyung.

"How could you didn't know that the possiblelity of them living in this house is higher than being kick out of this house? Even if I want to kick them out of my house now,I can't. Why? Because if uncle find out that I kick them out of the house,he'll definitely tell my family about that. And I don't want to get nag by them continually for 2 hours or worst for the whole week." replied Se Kyung.

"So,firstly,you guys must been watching how the kids do their works,right?" ask Se Kyung. Infinite just nod.

"Just like what you see for the three days you live in this house,the girls cook while the boys wash the dish,right?" ask Se Kyung again and Infinite nod their heads.

"In this house,no matter you are tired or no,you must do the house chores just like every one else. The only time when you can't do the house chores are when you're sick or seriously injure. The house chores that you must do in this house isn't as hard as you can imagine but for me,it's easy." said Se Kyung.

"In this house,we have a scheduled house chores for everyone. Like,this week is the girls turn to cook while the boys wash the dish. So,next week will be the boys turn to cook while the girls wash the dish. We clean the house once a week,whether on Saturday or Sunday. Such like sweep the floor,mop the floor and clean the window. Also,with the amount of the boys in this house increase,the responsible person on duty for doing the laundry will be four people." said Hyun Woo. Infinite members are still trying to process all of the new informations.

"We clean the whole house once a month too,that are on the end of the month. When I said clean the house once a week earlier,it's just sweep the floor,mop the floor and clean the window. It's different from clean the house once a month that are on the end of the month. On the end of the month,we clean all areas around the house. Changing all of the bed sheets,the pillowcases and the curtains. cleaning the bedroom,bathrooms,toilets,certificates and trophies room,changing rooms,store room,kitchen,the front yard,the back yard and the swimming pool also the basketball court." said Hyun Woo again.

"Every two week,we will check all of the food stock then we will go buy new food supplies and put it in the store room. But now,with the amount of people live in this house increase,I think we need to do it every week." said Hyun Woo after a few silence.

"In this house,we also collect money for everyone needs. Each of us always put some money in a special jar and use the money to buy what we need. But,mostly we use the money to buy things like pens,color pens,marker and things that we can use to do our homeworks and projects as we are students. Also,if you want to put money in the jar,you can put any amount you want as long as you do the same like everyone else. You can put the money in the jar whenever you want too. So,you won't mind if you need to do the same thing like everyone else,right?" said Se Kyung. Infinite nod their heads since money isn't a problem for them.

"Since there's more boys in this house now,I think I don't need to tell you about not doing something that are very wrong to the girls,right? You are adults so I think you know what I mean." ask Se Kyung.

"About that,you don't have to be worried. We won't do those things." said Sunggyu.

"So now,I 'll talk about things that you can't do and bring to this house. If you can't catch up,just ask Hyun Woo later." said Se Kyung while Hyun Woo and Infinite just nod.

"First,like I said earlier,don't do something pervert to the girls. Second,don't bring anything that are relate to porn in this house. Third,don't bring any alchohol to this house. If you want to bring it,then bring it but not for drink,it's for injuries disinfection. Fourth,don't be topless in this house. Your choice whether you want to wear sleeve or sleeveless shirt but no topless. That is when any of the girls that live in this house are around you,but if there's none of the girls that live in this house are around you,it's up to you whether you want to be topless or no even when you are swimming. Fifth,don't spo-" Se Kyung stop when her phone ringing. She frown and answer the call.

"Hello? Mommy,why did you call me? Chae Young? Yes,she's here. She's in the living room right now. Do you want to talk with her? Ok. Bye and goodnight." Se Kyung then let out a sigh.

"Why did mommy call you?" ask Hyun Woo.

"Mommy want me to make those two to talk with each other again. Mommy said,whenever they talk about Chae Young,he would not talk to anyone and sulk till the next day. Those two haven't talk to each other since the day they fight about the movie." said Se Kyung looking for a certain phone number.

"Very very very very very childish." said Hyun Woo shaking his head.

"Why does it always have to be me who need to be the middle person?" Se Kyung mutter under her breath.

"Because you are the best peace maker." said Hyun Woo after he heard what Se Kyung said.

"Drag Youngie to come here now." Se Kyung said to Hyun Woo. Hyun Woo did what Se Kyung told him and drag Chae Young into the kitchen.

"Why did you drag me? I can walk by msyelf." ask Chae Young.

"Tell that to your cousin over there." Hyun Woo point at Se Kyung.

"Unnie?" Chae Young tilt her head.

"Young ah,sit down first. Hyun,stand there." said Se Kyung. Se Kyung then put her phone in front of Chae Young. Chae Young look away and cross her arm over her chest after she take a look at the phone number.

"I'm not going to talk to him." Chae Young said with a pout.

"Why? Just because he doesn't want to watch movie with you? Come on,stop being so childish." replied Se Kyung after she take her phone back. She press the call button and press the phone again her ear.

"Hey. What are you doing now?" Se Kyung then put the phone on speaker and put it in front of Chae Young.

"Talk to him now." Se Kyung said to Chae Young.

"Kyung? You're talking to who?" a man ask through the phone.

"I'm not going to talk to him." Chae Young said.

"Kyung,I'm hanging the phone now. Goodni-" before the man can finish his sentence,Se Kyung cut his word.

"You'll die if you hang up the phone. I'll won't let any of you off till both of you talk to each other." Se Kyung threaten both of them.

"It's not like you can die just from talking to each other,right?" ask Se Kyung annoyingly.

"I got more work to do than being your middle person or the exact one,peace maker. Both of you are really childish,you know? Not to mention both of you are siblings yet both of you didn't talk to each other for a week just because of a movie. Han Chae Young,it's just a movie. There's no need to declare a war of not talking to your brother for a week just because he doesn't want to watch the movie that you want to watch. If you want to declare a war with him then do it just for 2 or 3 days,not a week.And you,Han Dae Young,you as the older brother should just give in and watch the movie with your dongsaeng if that's what she want. You as her older brother and only brother at least should spend your time with her before you fly to Beijing. I know that you always brought gift for us especially your lil sis when you are back from overseas but you should at least go eat breakfast,lunch or dinner with her before you fly to Beijing a week ago instead of fly away without saying goodbye to her." Se Kyung said.

"Fine. I'm sorry for starting the fight first,Dae oppa." said Chae Young.

"I'm sorry because I didn't spend my time with you before I fly to Beijing,dongsaeng." replied the man that are known as Chae Young's older brother,Han Dae Young.

"Now,go talk with him in the living room. If I know that both of you haven't make up yet,I won't guarantee your safety after this." said Se Kyung.

"Do I have to? I already said sorry,didn't I?" ask Chae Young showing her puppy eyes to Se Kyung. Se Kyung raise the spoon that she use to eat the desserts before and hit Chae Young's forehead with it. Chae Young yelp and rub ber forehead.

"When I said go,you better go if you still want to go to the waterpark tomorrow." Se Kyung threaten her cousin.

"Fine." Chae Young huff and walk toward the living room with Se Kyung's phone in her hand. Hyun Woo sit on his previous seat again after Chae Young left the kitchen.

"So,let's continue where we left just now." said Se Kyung with a sigh.

"Fifth,don't spoil the kids too much. Sixth,try to avoid breaking any glass in this house. And lastly,don't make promise that you can't keep with people in this house." said Se Kyung.

"Any question?" ask Se Kyung. At the same time,the other boys came in the kitchen and gather all the plates,spoons and glasses and put it in the sink and wash it. Two of them wash it and the other three dry it.

"Why did you boys and girls sleep in the same room?" ask Howon.

"For your information,the first few months we live together,the girls and the boys didn't have the same bedroom. The girls shared a bedroom and the boys shared a bedroom too. The reason we girls and boys sleep in the same bedroom was because the boys always go to the girls bedroom just to copy the girls' note and want us,the girls to help them with certain subjects. We girls found it very annoying so we discussed about it and we came to a decision which is we merged both bedroom to how it is right now. And,no,we didn't do something weird because we know even if we live in the same house and the fact that we're bestfriends to each other,there's still limit between us." replied Se Kyung.

"How long has it been since you guys live together?" ask Sungjong.

"We live together since we are 13. And of course we have our family permissions. As long as every weekend,the kids will return to their parent's house. And if any of us are sick,we'll let the adults know about it." replied Hyun Woo.

"Anymore question?" ask Se Kyung.

"That's right! I suddenly remember,why did you guys hug the maknae before sleep?" ask Sungyeol.

"That was just the maknaes speciality. After we renovate the bedroom,I've asked the maknaes if they have any request they want as they are the youngest among all of us. They said that they want only one special request that is to give them a hug everytime before we sleep at the night." replied Se Kyung.

"Before I forgot about it,our sleeping time on schooldays are on 9.30 PM as we have our sport training after school end. And for weekends,we can sleep anytime we want but not too late. I'm just saying it because you guys living here from now on and you might have schedules on night. And.DON'T EVER TRY TO HIT ON THE GIRLS. Because the girls already have their own boyfried. Well,except for Kyungie since she doen't have a boyfriend." said Hyun Woo which make him earn a hard smack on the back of his head from Se Kyung because of his last sentence.

"Also,Chae Young is easily scare so I hope any of you won't try to do a scary prank or make she watch a horror movie and anything scary. I won't guarantee how long you won't move your body if you do something that can scare her. The same goes for you boys and girls. Understand?" said Se Kyung. A chorus of yes were heard from Infinite,the boys who are placing the plates,spoons and glasses back into the cabinet and the girls who are in the living room watching the tv.

"Finish all of the works and go to bed now. You guys need to wake up early tomorrow." order Se Kyung. Without saying anything,the boys and the girls went to the bedroom leaving Infinite,Hyun Woo,Chae Young and Se Kyung in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing still sit there? Go to bed now." said Se Kyung.

"What about you?" ask Sunggyu.

"I still need to organize some things,so I'll go to bed later." said Se Kyung.

"Don't stay up too late." said Hyun Woo. Chae Young is looking at Se Kyung.

"Unnie,where's my hug?" ask Chae Young with her puppy eyes. Se Kyung sigh and hug Chae Young.

"Go to sleep now." said Se Kyung to all of them. After all of them went in the bedroom,Se Kyung start to prepare things that she needs to bring tomorrow. After 40 minutes,she sit down on her previous seat and fold her arms on the table and drop her head on it. She sigh and stay in that position for a few minutes before getting up.

She turn off the kitchen's and the living room's light leaving the second floor's hallway ligh on and walk toward the bedroom. She open the bedroom door quietly and close it quietly too. She walk toward the nearest bed to the door on the boys side. She pull the blanket up to the neck of her sport partner,Ye Joon and Howon. She do the same to Min Hyuk and Myungsoo. She was doing the same thing to Joo Won and Sungyeol when Joo Won open his eyes a bit.

"Kyung?" said Joo Won sleepily.

"Shhh. Don't be too loud and just sleep. Your bedmate might be awake if you made any sound." said Se Kyung quietly sitting beside Joo Won's head while stroking Joo Won's hair gently. Unknown to Se Kyung,Sungyeol was awake the second he feel someone pulling the blanket up to his neck since he's a light sleeper. He's watching Se Kyung stroking Joo Won's hair gently as he is laying on his side facing both Joo Won and Se Kyung.

"Just close your eyes and sleep,Joo Won ah." said Se Kyung still stroking Joo Won's hair to make him sleep again. Slowly,Joo Won drift to his dreamland again thanks to Se Kyung. Sungyeol who is watching feel sleepy and in a second,he drift to his dreamland again. Se Kyung stay there for a few minutes still stroking Joo Won's hair before she get up and walk toward Hyun Woo's bed. She do the same to the trio.

"You don't need to check the kids again since I've already checked them before I sleep. Just sleep,Kyung. You must be tired too." said Hyun Woo sleepily.

"I will but that is after I check all of the kids again." replied Se Kyung.

"Such an airhead." Hyun Woo mumble turning to his side facing the back of Sunggyu. Se Kyung sigh and do the same to the next two beds,Woo Jin and Sungjong's bed and Ji Hoo and Dongwoo's bed. Then she move to the girl's side .

On the opposite of Ji Hoo and Dongwoo's bed is Yoon Suh's bed. Going to the left is Chae Young's bed,her bed,Seo Yeon's bed,Eun Jung's bed and Min Jung's bed. After making sure that all the kids and adults are asleep,she made her way to her bed.

'Such a long day. First,the 3 girls. And now,I need to deal with Infinite for who know's how long.' thought Se Kyung. She then let out a sigh and close her eyes. Slowly but surely,she's falling asleep too.

BG 1,2,3 - Bad Girl 1,2,3

SG 1,2 - Schoolmate Girl 1,2

SB 1,2 - Schoolmate Boy 1,2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


	11. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite are resting when their CEO along with his friend come to their practice room after their practice. Their CEO tell them that they going to live with their friend's/brother's daughter/niece and friends two days more. Their CEO friend ask them to help his niece who has a trust problem.
> 
> A girl who is quite an airhead.
> 
> A girl with her friends and cousin who are full of mysteries and secrets.
> 
> A girl who like silence more than anything sometimes.
> 
> How long will it take Infinite to help this girl with her trust problem?
> 
> Will they suceed?

Se Kyung was the earliest one to be awake. She take a shower and dress herself in a white pant and a long sleeve light blue t-shirt. It's 7 A.M already and she decide to wake the others up so she went inside their shared bedroom and walk straight to Hyun Woo's bed. She wake Hyun Woo up by shaking his legs a little.

"Wake the boys and the adults up. It's 7 A.M. already." said Se Kyung to Hyun Woo when he sat up while rubbing his eyes. Se Kyung then move to the girls side and tell Seo Yeon to do the same to the girls. After 10 minutes,all of them are awake.

"Get up now,take a shower and after you are dressed,take your bag and put it near the front door." Se Kyung order all of them.

"What you gonna do while we get ready,Kyung?" ask a half awake Yoon Suh.

"Cook breakfast for all of us and might tidy up our desks a little. Go take a shower now." replied Se Kyung while her hands are already busy arranging the papers on the desks. She arrange it according to their names and then she put all of the writing utensils that all of the kids and she used in a basket.

All of them did what Se Kyung told them to do. Se Kyung then go to the kitchen and start to cook breakfast for all of them. After 30 minutes,all of them gather in the kitchen and the boys and the adults were already on their seats while the girls start to prepare the plates and the utensils before they help Se Kyung to cook. After the breakfast,the boys and the adults together clean the kitchen. Se Kyung is arranging the things that are in the second fridge while the other girls are in the living room chatting with each other. Not long after that,the boys and the adults finished cleaning the kitchen. All of them went to the living room waiting for Se Kyung with their bags near the front door.

"Rest for 20 minutes. Then we go to the market at 8 AM to buy some snacks and drinks." Se Kyung said to all of them once she's out of the kitchen. She then went upstairs slowly and went to the girls changing room. After a few minutes,she went back down to the living room with a white cap in her right hand.

Putting the cap on the table with her phone under it. She take a seat on the sofa beside Seo Yeon. Seo Yeon lean her head on Se Kyung's shoulder and pout a little when she saw Se Kyung's wearing a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Long sleeve again?" Seo Yeon ask with a sigh. Se Kyung just hummed in reply.

"It's fine as long as you won't faint because of the heat. Also,how's your leg?"

"Better than yesterday." Se Kyung close her eyes and lean her back againt the sofa. Not long after that,Chae Young sat on Se Kyung's lap slowly not to touch her injured leg and push Seo Yeon's head away from her cousin's shoulder which made Se Kyung open her eyes in surprise.

"Come on,Youngie. Let me be with her for a while. It's always been you who's with Se Kyung recently." said Seo Yeon with a pout.

"Nope. Unnie's mine and I'm her cousin." Chae Young said and then,Eun Jung came to the scene and sit on the sofa's arm rest beside Se Kyung. She put her arm around Se Kyung's shoulder.

"Kyungie unnie is belong to the maknae line." she said which made Se Kyung let out a sigh.

"Yah,Yoon Eun Jung! You choose to be with Kyungie more than me,your sister?" said Min Jung with disbelief look on her face. Eun Jung just stick her tongue out to her sister. Infinite watch this with interest.

"There you go. They are fighting over Kyungie again." said Ye Joon.

"Why? Jealous? Because she's your partner in sports?" ask Joo Won.

"He's not jealous of his sport partner. Maybe he's jealous of the little cousin of his sports partner because that person is sitting on his sports partner's lap." said Ji Hoo with raised eyebrows.

"He must be jealous because she's not sitting on his lap now." said Min Hyuk with a grin.

"W-What are you guys s-saying?! Hell NO! I-I'm not j-jealous at all. After all,why do I need to be jealous f-for no reason?" replied Ye Joon with a red face which make Infinite and the rest of the boys laugh while the girl's maknaes line and Seo Yeon still fighting over Se Kyung and the other 2 girls watch they fighting over Se Kyung with Chae Young still on Se Kyung's lap without the intention of helping Se Kyung out of the situation now with interest and amusement on their faces.

"Why? You think we don't know that you like Youngie? Well,all of us minus Infinite who knew just now and Youngie who doesn't know even a thing about you liking her." said Hyun Woo with a smirk.

"Don't worry,Joon. You will have her sitting on you lap after Se Kyung give you the green light to be with her cousin and that's also the time when we will see the 'Angel Match-maker' again." said Ji Hoo with a smirk.

"That's right. You just need to wait for Kyungie noona give you the green light and might do something that can make Kyungie give you the green light faster,hyung." said Woo Jin who stayed silent from the beginning.

"That's enough. Get your bag and go outside now." said Se Kyung pushing Chae Young off of her lap and stand up while putting the white cap on her head making the girls pout. Hyun Woo take Se Kyung bag with him to help her.

"Let's go,kids. And hyungs. You wouldn't want to face the annoyed Kyung,right?" said Hyun Woo. All of them get their bag and sling it over their shoulder then make their way out of the house. Se Kyung left behind to locked the door and the gate. Hyun Woo,Min Jung and Seo Yeon stayed behind with her. Then,Ji Hoo came and crouch in front of Se Kyung with his back toward her.

"Get on my back. You shouldn't walk too much if you want your leg to recover faster." said Ji Hoo glancing at Se Kyung over his shoulder. Se Kyung look hesistant and at first but give in when she saw that the others are waiting for her. With the help of Chae Young,she climb on Ji Hoo's back without hurting her leg. Ji Hoo slowly getting up and stand straight.

"Tell me if I've accidentally touch your injured leg,Kyung." said Ji Hoo when Se Kyung wrap her arms around his neck. Dongwoo come and offer his hand to Ji Hoo which make Ji Hoo confuse.

"Hand me your bag. You have to carry her on your back already and you must be having trouble to carry your bag with you too." said Dongwoo.

"Thanks,hyung." said Ji Hoo while handing his bag to Dongwoo. Dongwoo just smile and nod at him.

"Let's start walking now. Half of us will go to the market to buy snacks and drinks that can be eaten and drink in the bus while the other half will take all of the bags and get inside the bus which is a block away from the market first and sit on your chosen seat." said Se Kyung.

"Who's in the market team and the bus team?" ask Ji Hoo while walking toward the market direction which is 25 minute away from their shared house.

"Kyungie is definitely in the bus team. And let's see,there's 18 of us left. Me,Min Hyuk,Ye Joon,Ji Hoo,Woo Jin,Min Jung,Yoon Suh,Chae Young,Eun Jung,Myungsoo hyung,Sungyeol hyung,and Woohyun hyung will be in the market team. The rest of you will be in the bus team with Kyungie." said Hyun Woo.

"How did you decide it?" ask Yoon Suh.

"Just like that. No objection." said Hyun Woo.

"What we gonna buy when we're in the market?" ask Yoon Suh.

"Anything that you guys want to eat and drink." said Se Kyung.

"What about you? What do you want to eat and drink? We'll buy it for you." ask Min Jung.

"Just buy me some fruits and juice." replied Se Kyung.

"You should eat more,you know? You are so light. Lighter than last time." said Ji Hoo which make all attention turn to Se Kyung.

"Whatever." said Se Kyung rolling her eyes a bit.

"Let's just buy a lot of foods for her. If you didn't eat what we buy,we will force it down to your throat." said Min Hyuk.

"Just go and buy the snacks and drinks fast. The faster you guys buy all of it,the faster we can go to the waterpark and I know that's what you guys want." said Se Kyung when they are nearing the market. And all of a sudden,she felt like she've forgotten something in their shared house. She check her pockets which make Ji Hoo wondering what she's searching for.

"Let me down first,Jiji. Hyun,hand me my bag." said Se Kyung. Ji Hoo let her down and Hyun Woo give her her bag. She began to rummage through her bag and sigh when she can't find what she've been searching for.

"What are you searching for,Kyung?" ask Seo Yeon.

"Did any of you saw or brought my phone with you accidentally?" ask Se Kyung.

"I think you left it on the table in the living room. Just before the girls start to fight over you,you put your cap on it." said Sunggyu.

"Look like I need to go back to our house." Se Kyung mumbled but still be heard by them.

"You mean,we,the bus team,girl. Get on my back now since Jiji is in the market team." said Joo Won while crouching down with his back toward Se Kyung. Se Kyung without another word just climb on his back.

"Be careful with her leg while you are piggybacking her. Let's go,we still need to buy the snacks and drinks that we can eat in the bus on our way to go to the waterpark." said Hyun Woo walking toward the market with the market team trailing behind his back after handing their bags to the bus team when Se Kyung reminded them once again to hand the bags to the bus team. When Se Kyung saw that Sunggyu isn't with the other team,she frown remembering that most of her friends/housemates are with Hyun Woo.

"Sunggyu ssi,can you go with the market team and buy the things with them?" Se Kyung ask while looking straight into Sunggyu's eyes.

"Oh! Okay. I will." said Sunggyu while handing the bags to Sungjong,Hoya and Dongwoo.

"Don't get it wrong. It's not like I don't want you to be in my team,but you'll know the reason once you are with them. Help Hyunnie to control them when they go overboard or fighting over something. You are the leader of your own group so,you must know how to control some troublemakers,right?" said Se Kyung to which Sunggyu just nod in return and walk toward the market direction.

Market team : Hyun Woo,Min Hyuk,Ye Joon,Ji Hoo,Woo Jin,Min Jung,Yoon Suh,Chae Young,Eun Jung,Myungsoo,Sungyeol,Sunggyu and Woohyun.

Bus team : Se Kyung,Seo Yeon,Joo Won,Hoya,Sungjong and Dongwoo.

"Let's go now. I'll have a lot of things to do once we arrive back home now." said Se Kyung. Then,the bus team went back to their shared house. Not long after that,they are in front of their shared house once again. All of them went in the house after unlocking the gate and the front door.

"You can let me down now,Won ah." said Se Kyung while patting Joo Won's shoulder a little. Joo Won slowly crouch down and let Se Kyung down with the help of Seo Yeon.

"There it is." Se Kyung said when she saw her phone on the table like what Suggyu had told her. She scrolled through her phone for some certain people. She sent a message to them and walk into the kitchen after that.

"Sit first. I need to do something,right now. And,if the doorbell ring,just open the door." said Se Kyung from the kitchen's door. After about 10 minutes,the doorbell ring so Joo Won get up and open the door for whoever that just rang the door bell because Se Kyung told them to do that.

"Hyung? What are you doing here?" ask Joo Won.

"Doing some tasks for Kyungie. She's in the kitchen now,right?" ask the person. After receiving a nod from Joo Won,he went straight to the kitchen after took off his shoes. He's out of the kitchen again after another 10 minutes with two boxes and a few plastic bags in his hands and Se Kyung trailing behind him. He then wear his shoes again and get into his car after saying goodbye to all of them.

"What did you gave to Woonie oppa,Kyung?" ask Seo Yeon while helping Se Kyung to get on Joo Won's back again.

"Just some stock of ingredients and old re-new recipes for the cafe." replied Se Kyung after she wrapped her arms around Joo Won's neck when he's standing up and steadied her. After locking the door and the gate again,they walked toward the direction of the bus which is a block away from the market.

"Oh?! Isn't that's Nana and Mimi?" ask Joo Won while pointing to the 2 girls who both had a bag on their back making Se Kyung almost fall because of the sudden movement When they're a block away from their shared house. Se Kyung hiss and tighten her grip around Joo Won's neck because he accidentally touch her injured leg too while pointing to the 2 girls. Seo Yeon come to her side with Dongwoo,Hoya and Sungjong beside her. Joo Won quickly apologize just before the back of his head being smack by Seo Yeon and carefully put his hand back behind Se Kyung's injured leg again after that. Both the girls saw them then walk toward them.

"Kyungie unnie,what happened to your leg and your cheek?" ask one of the girl.

"It's nothing." said Se Kyung still frowning from the pain.

"Nana ah,don't trust her words. You know that she always lied about her injuries and sickness,right?" said Seo Yeon.

"Then,what happened?" ask Nana.

"Long story short,some bitchs attacked her out of jealousy." replied Joo Won. The three adults are surprise not expecting the curse word from Joo Won's mouth.

"How bad is her leg injuries,Won?" ask another girl.

"According to Joon,her leg bleed a little but not too much and fortunately there's no broken bone." replied Joo Won.

"Bleed?!" both the girls gasps.

"Yeah. 'Cause they wore heels according to Joon." said Joo Won.

"Mimi,where's Jae?" ask Joo Won when he saw how disappointed Seo Yeon was after she looked around looking for someone.

"Jae? He can't go with us because he has plan with his family tonight." said Mimi smiling to him. Joo Won blush and look away.

"Don't start your lovey-dovey act in front of me,please. Let me down now,Won. Your girl might be jealous and angry at me right now." said Se Kyung.

"No. I won't let you down." replied Joo Won.

"As a thank you for making me go back to sleep last night." said him again after receiving a why from her.

"That's right,Kyung. I won't get mad because I know that you guys are just bestfriend,classmate and housemate. Plus,you were the one that help us with our relationship." said Mimi still smiling while talking to Se Kyung.

"Just continue our walk already. The market team might be already waiting for us." said Se Kyung. They walk toward the bus which can be seen even thought they're a few blocks away from it.

"Where do you two wanna go with that bag?" ask Seo Yeon.

"Going to the waterpark with you guys,of course." replied Mimi.

"How do both of you know that we will go to the waterpark today?" ask Joo Won.

"Kyungie unnie sent a message to us last night. She invite us to go with you guys so we just agreed since we got nothing to do this weekend." said Nana.

"By the way,those 3 look kinda familiar to me." ask Mimi after looking at the 3 men that have been there since the beginning.

"Who's them? They look handsome." said Nana after staring at them for a good while which made the 3 smile.

"They're Infinite members. That's why they're familiar to you." said Joo Won.

 

"Infinite?" ask Nana with the 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look on her face. Joo Won nod.

"You should recognize them since they're your most favourite group,right?" ask Seo Yeon.

"They are bare faces right now,right?" ask Mimi scanning the 3 faces.

"Introduce yourself to them,please. They might believe it when you guys let out your voice." sadi Se Kyung slightly turn her head to the 3.

"Hello. I'm Infinite second oldest hyung,Jang Dong Woo." said Dong Woo with his usual smile.

"I'm Infinite dance machine,Hoya." said Hoya.

"I'm Infinite's maknae,Lee Sungjong. And yes,we all are bare faces right now. 100% makeup free." said Sungjong which make Nana and Mimi squel a little when they heard that they are bare faces.

"Woah. You guys look handsome even thought you are bare faces. Sungjong oppa,I'm your fan. Please give me your autograph when we're in our bus later. And,my name is Son Ye Na,16 years old." said Nana squeling a litte and jumping too.

"That's right,you guys look handsome even without makeup on your face. And,I'm Bae Young Mi,17 years old." said Mimi.

"But,why are they with you guys?" ask Mimi tilting her head a bit to look at Se Kyung and chuckle when she saw that Se Kyung's covering her mouth with one hand and yawn which made she look like a kitten. A cute kitten.

"They are here because mr Joo Hyuk order them to help her." said Joo Won glancing over his shoulder to look at the droopy eyes of Se Kyung.

"So,they live with you guys now?" ask Nana.

"Yes. So it'll be easy for them to help her. We all know that she always play hard to get and ignore everything and everyone around her oftenly to make all of us to give up on helping her." said Seo Yeon while looking at the Infinite members hoping that they got the messages behind her words just now. It took a few minutes for the 3 of them to fully process the words and when they did,they turn to look at Seo Yeon who just nod at them and smile. Se Kyung glare at Seo Yeon because Seo Yeon said those words just like she's not there with them at the moment. Seo Yeon smile and throw a peace sign to Se Kyung when she saw that Se Kyung glared at her.

"That's our bus. Let me down now,Won. I can walk by myself from here." said Se Kyung pointing to the bus which is just on the opposite site of the road. Joo Won sigh and let her down but he and Mimi take a hold of her elbows to stable her when she wince and almost fall forward the moment her injured leg touch the ground.

"You okay? Can you walk?" ask Joo Won in worry.

"I'm okay and I can walk now. I can't let you guys piggyback me all the time right? I can't walk in long time but at least let me walk too. If not,I can't move my leg without feeling awkward after my leg recover." said Se Kyung.

"Fine,you can walk by yourself but both me and Mimi will not let go of your elbow incase you'll fall for real this time." said Joo Won.

"Where do we put these bags?" ask Sungjong.

"Just put the bags on the floor first. They will take it by themselves when they get here after this. Let's wait outside here,so that when they come they won't just pass by this bus and get lost searching for us and the bus." replied Se Kyung leaning again the bus.

"Look like they really took their time to buy snacks and drinks for us." said Seo Yeon leaning her head on Se Kyung's shoulder like what she did this morning. Nana came to her side and push Seo Yeon's head off of Se Kyung's shoulder then hug and lean her head on Se Kyung's shoulder which made Seo Yeon scowl.

"Why do the maknae line like to mess with me since the morning?" ask Seo Yeon a little frustrated because she can't spend her time with Se Kyung. Se Kyung who sense Seo Yeon's frustration,calm her down a little by holding her hands and make she lean her head on her shoulder. Seo Yeon huff and lean more againt Se Kyung's shoulder,hug Se Kyung's arm and close her eyes as Se Kyung is patting her head a little,still trying to make Seo Yeon calm down. After a few minutes,Seo Yeon open her eyes and at the same time,the market team arrrive with a plastic bag in each their hands.

"Finally,you guys are here." said Joo Won stretching his body after squating on the ground for almost 15 minutes.

"Take the bags and get in the bus now." order Se Kyung still holding Seo Yeon's hands. Each of them get their own bag and give the plastic bag to their owner and get in the bus after that. After all of them went in,Se Kyung drag Seo Yeon by her hand and went to the seats behind Woo Jin and Eun Jung's seats. Se Kyung take the seat beside the window and Seo Yeon take the seat beside Se Kyung's.

"Kyungie unnie,I want to sit beside you." said Eun Jung. Seo Yeon start to feel frustrated again when Eun Jung said that because she really want to sit beside Se Kyung as it's been a long time since they spent time together.

They can't really spent time together since they need to study hard for the upcoming exam,the sports training every after school end,finishing tons of projects and homeworks given by the teachers, and take part in every school's events especially in sports competition which make them so busy and tired. They barely find any free time to rest and spent time with their housemates and family. Only on lucky day,they don't have any homework that need to be done the next day.

"Why can't you guys just let me be with Kyung even for a few minutes?!" ask Seo Yeon wanting to cry as the maknae line keep trying to disturb her time with Se Kyung.

"That's enough,maknaes. I was the one who dragged her to sit beside me after you guys went into the bus first. So just sit beside your seatmate quietly already." said Se Kyung before she make Seo Yeon lean her head on her shoulder.

Aside from her cousin (Chae Young) and her childhood friend (Hyun Woo),the one who's the closest to her in their circle of friends is Seo Yeon. It's not like she's not close to the other but she just think that she and Seo Yeon are the closest because most of the time,Seo Yeon will just stick to her to everywhere and anytime or it's the opposite. Everytime there's something that has something to do with teamwork of two or more,she and Seo Yeon will be together and let the others choose their own team. Also,Seo Yeon is one of the persons who can make she talk a lot. Seo Yeon sometimes just need to look at her expression,body language or just her eyes just to know what in her mind. Seo Yeon also the one who know her more than the other but not as much as Hyun Woo or Chae Young. Se Kyung had been friend with Seo Yeon when they're in the elementary school together with Hyun Woo and Chae Young.

"Just sleep if you want. We'll be at the waterpark around 12 noon." said Se Kyung to all of them. She then continue looking at her phone. A movie playing on the phone. Seo Yeon lean her head on Se Kyung's shoulder and look at the movie that are playing on Se Kyung's phone.

"Gosh,why do you always watch horror movie every free time that we got,Kyung? Won't you get scare later or get a nightmare when you're sleeping? I've always meant to ask those questions to you everytime you watch horror movie on our free time." ask Seo Yeon looking at Se Kyung with wide eyes drawing all attentions to both of them.

"Horror movies help me release a little of my tension and stress everytime I watch it. And no,I didn't get scare or get a nightmare when I'm sleeping after watching it." replied Se Kyung with her eyes still on her phone.

"Are you even a human,Kyung?" ask Yoon Suh who sit behind Se Kyung with Min Hyuk beside her after she heard what Se Kyung said to Seo Yeon.

"There's also times when I saw you watching horror movies in the midnight on Saturday mostly,Kyung. Not to mention that you're always alone when you watch it with all lights off." said Ji Hoo which make the other stare at Se Kyung with wide eyes and jaw dropped. Who wouln't,a girl watch a horror movie in the midnight alone.

"Is that why you always went out of the bedroom and went to the living room on Saturday night? Just to watch a horror movie in the midnight without any light on? Seriously,Kyung?" ask Joo Won with disbelief.

"I don't know that you're a fan of horror movie because everytime we watch a horror movie when we're still in our elementary school days,you always looked outside when the movie is playing so we thought that you're scare to watch a horror movie." said Hyun Woo.

"I looked outside because the movie didn't entertained me anymore since I've already watched it 2-3 times before. And,sometimes I watch more than one but less than four horror movies." said Se Kyung while eating an apple that the market team bought for her and her attention is still on the movie that are playing on her phone now.

"You got to be kidding me,girl." said Min Hyuk staring Se Kyung wide eyes like the others.

Seo Yeon lean her head on Se Kyung shoulder again and Se Kyung lift up her phone a little so that Seo Yeon can watch the movie too. Everyone then went back to what they doing before. After a few minutes,Seo Yeon yelp.

"Gosh,that scene scare me a lot. Aren't you scare,Kyung? The ghost suddenly appear like that and you're still calm like nothing happened." Seo Yeon ask while putting her hands on her chest to calm her heart down after the scene where the ghost suddenly appeared.

"I'm used to watch ghosts appear so suddenly like that already so,no." said Se Kyung then she look outside.

"Clean your place now,guys. We gonna arrive in maybe 5-10 minutes later. Don't leave your things in the bus too." said Se Kyung. They start to clean their seat and exactly like what Se Kyung said,they arrive 10 minutes later. The kids are all excited because it's rare for them to have fun somewhere else beside their shared house,parent's house,shopping (girls) and arcade (boys).

"Girls will go out first." said Se Kyung as they stand up and gather their bags. The girls except Se Kyung get out of the bus first and wait outside the bus.

"The boys will go out after the adults." said Se Kyung. Infinite then walk out of the bus and wait for the boys to walk out of the bus too. The last one to walk out of the bus were Se Kyung,Hyun Woo and Min Hyuk. Min Hyuk carried Hyun Woo and Se Kyung's bag with him and Hyun Woo piggy backing Se Kyung who look a little annoyed.

"Kids,I've told you guys that if you want to meet or miss your family,you can just go visit them and stay with them for how long you want,right? It's been a while since you guys go to your own home and your parents might think that I didn't allow you guys to meet with your own family. Also,it's up to you and your family if you guys want to stay longer with your family member. Join them if they do a family event or silblings bonding day." said Se Kyung when all of them walk toward the entrance of the waterpark.

"We know,Kyung. But why did you suddenly said this to us?" ask Ye Joon.

"Someone among you didn't get to sleep peacefully last night because that someone missed his family." replied Se Kyung after getting down from Hyun Woo's back.

"Let's stop talking and continue our walk already if you guys want to swim and play in the water faster." said Kyung as she walk slowly in front of all of them when her friends open their mouth to ask who she's talking about. There's someone who's standing in front of the waterpark's entrance. They bow to him.

"I'm sorry but this place has been booked by someone for 2 days." said the man who they assumed as one of the waterpark's worker because of his light blue uniform with the waterpark's logo on his chest.

"Oh! You guys arrive earlier than we expected. You can get inside now. They are the one who booked this place for 2 days." said a woman with another man beside her. They both also wore the light blue uniform.

"It's been a long time since we last met,right,kids?" ask the woman to the kids though her gaze are fixed on Se Kyung. They just nod their heads and smile as they looked happy that they got to see the woman again. Infinite just stood there silently as they don't know what to do because they don't know who's that woman and the man.

"Don't ask. Please." said Se Kyung as the man open her mouth. The man and the woman frowned and let out a sigh. Knowing that it'll only be useless.

"So,there's other people too with you kids this time." said the woman.

"Yes. And if you don't mind,Mr and Mrs Song,can we continue our chat later? It's starting to get hotter now and you can see that Kyung's face gone a little red because of the heat. We need to get inside now." said Hyun Woo while pointing to Se Kyung's face which is a little red due to the heat although she wears a cap just like he said. Then all of them start to walk into the waterpark. The man and woman lead all of them to the lodge where they will be staying there till tomorrow. The girls stay in a lodge while the boys and the adults stay in the one next to the girls' lodge.

All of them change their clothes and went out of the lodges after 20 minutes. Infinite members,the girls and the boys start to run toward the swimming pool. Se Kyung,Seo Yeon,Ye Joon,Hyun Woo,Sunggyu and Sungjong were the only one that didn't run.

"Hey,Kyung. When is the semi-final will be?" ask Ye Joon to his partner.

"Either by the middle of next month or by the end of next month." reply Se Kyung.

"Stop it,you two. Now is our free time. Free time means time to have fun." said Hyun Woo while shaking his head.

"And during our free time,there's no need for us to worry about the school or the sports competition. Just let our mind free from all of those suffocating and burdening things when it's our free time like this." said Seo Yeon while taking Se Kyung's hand and swing their hands as they walk closer to the kids and adults that are playing in the pool already.

"Go and join the other if you want. Just be careful and don't play too much that you can't get out of the pool later." said Se Kyung as she take a seat on one of the chairs not too far from the pool. She lay on her back and continue to watch the horror movie that she've been watching in the bus.

Time to time,she'll glance at the pool to watch the adults,the boys and the girls having a sudden swimming competition which caused a lot of scream coming out from them. Her expression soften as they look so happy spending their free time without thinking about the school or the sport competitions that they partook. Not long after that,she felt that her eyelids started to get heavier and she just welcome the dark world that embrace her without knowing that her friends are watching her while having fun.

They lower their voices discreetly to make sure that Se Kyung won't be awake again if they just go silence all of a sudden.

"She must be so tired. Shall we move her to the lodge?" ask Yoon Suh.

"No. If we move her,she'll wake up again. Don't you remember that she's a light sleeper most of the times?" replied Seo Yeon.

"So,what we gonna do now. We cannot be too noisy or we might disturb her sleep." said Sungjong.

"Let's just... emmm.... play. But don't be too noisy." said Ye Joon. Then,he start to swim to the pool's other side followed by the others who want to compete.

They played in the pool for a good 5 hours but in that 5 hours,they will go up and rest at the side for 15-30 minutes when they are tired before going into the pool and play again. Se Kyung wake up from her nap on the fourth hour they played in the pool. She went somewhere and return to the pool side again by the time the adults and the kids decide to stop playing since they're tired and Se Kyung also said that it's time for them to stop playing in the pool since they've been in the pool for too long. All of them then walk to their lodge to take a proper shower and rest on their bed staring into space,chatting among themselves or playing with their phone.

Se Kyung get up from the bed and walk out of the lodge with her phone next to her ear. The other girls didn't bother to follow her because they knew that that's her brother who's in phone with her.

Se Kyung then continue to walk till the pool side and dip her leg in the pool still talking to her brother making sure that none of the Infinite members are not nearby cause it won't be fun and surprise if they knew that she can talk chinese fluently. After a few minutes,she hang up and get up and walk toward the waterpark's bar to see whether everythings ready or not. When she saw everythings ready,she text the boys to come to the bar with Infinite and some of the girls.

Tonight,they are gonna celebrate Seo Yeon's birthday. The boys,Infinite members,Young Mi,Yoon Suh and Eun Jung came and took their place. Hyun Woo told Infinite that they gonna celebrate Seo Yeon's birthday after they took a shower in their lodge after playing in the pool and ask them to sing in the party later. Infinite just nod their heads and discuss what song they should sing for the party.

"Hey. Get ready. Act like normal." said Se Kyung.

Then,Chae Young,Min Jung,Ye Na and the birthday girl,Seo Yeon arrive. They sit on the empty seats around the bar. Se Kyung suddenly stand up which make all of them stare at her. Then,a boy walk to their direction holding a cake while singing the happy birthday song. Seo Yeon look at him in surprise. Everyone join in and sing too.

"Make a wish before you blow the candle,girl." said the boy while holding the cake in front of Seo Yeon's face. Few seconds later,applause were heard as the birthday girl blew the candle.

"Thank you guys. I never thought that we'll celebrate my birthday here. Also,thanks for this cake and the desserts on the table,Kyung. You are the one who plan this too,right? It's all yours,right?" said Seo Yeon looking at Se Kyung. Se Kyung just nod her head.

"Cut the cake now. I'm hungry and all I want to do now is to eat." said Ji Hoo.

"I thought that you have plans with your family like what Nana and Mimi said." said Seo Yeon while cuting the cake and gave it out to everyone leaving a few pieces for herself and the boy.

"It was all a lie,okay. After all,I won't miss my girlfriend's birthday,right?" said the boy after he kissed Seo Yeon's cheek which make Seo Yeon smile and blush at the same time.

"If you want to be romantic with each other,just do it later. Come and sit now before all of the desserts gone eaten by the maknae line,Yeon-ah,Jae-ah." said Minhyuk. Min Jae just smile sheepishly and rub the back of his neck after he saw the look that Se Kyung send to both of them. Then both of them take their seats.

They began to eat all of the desserts while chatting happily except for Se Kyung since she just eat the desserts silently and just nod or shake her head when they ask her anything.No matter how much they tried to include her in the conversations,not a single word out of her mouth it's only either a nod,a shake of her head or a hum. Hyun Woo then stand up and clap his hands twice to get all of their attention.

"Now,Infinite will sing for us a song as I request from them just before." said Hyun Woo.

"The song that we will sing is 'Beutiful' which is from our 'New Challenge' album back in year 2013." said Sunggyu as he and his members stand in a line in front of all of the kids. Then they start singing to the song while watching the kids expressions. All of them look happy except Se Kyung who's not showing any emotion on her face while watching them singing.

Applause filled the area around the bar after Infinite finished singing 'Beautiful'.

"Hyung-deul,did you guys choose this song because you know some of us are in relationship with each other?" ask Woo Jin.

"Not really. We just pick a random song to sing because we are too lazy to choose carefully which song to sing for this party." said Sunggyu with his smile. The other Infinite members just nod to what their leader said. Then,the party went on again with chat and laughters from all of them exept Se Kyung.

"Oppa-deul,please give me your autograph before I forget to ask you guys and miss the chance to have free autograph." said Young Mi as she hold a scrapbook and a marker in each her hands. The same with Ye Na and the girls except Se Kyung who is still sitting on the bar seat's.

"Aside from the autograph,do you girls want us to write something else?" ask Dongwoo while he write his signature on the scrapbook.

"Please write anything that can live our spirit up whenever and whatever we are doing." said Min Jung looking excited.

"Yah! Are you trying to say that I fail to live up your spirit when you're with me?!" ask Hyun Woo with wide eyes he put his hands on his chest wearing a hurt look.

"No. It's not like that,Hyun. Remember,they are idols. IDOLS,Hyun. It's a rare thing no it might be your once in a lifetime to get the autograph of your bias free without going to any event. You really don't understand girls,Hyun." replied Min Jung to her jealous boyfriend.

"Finish it quick and go to bed right after that. It's almost midnight and we need to wake up early tomorrow." said Se Kyung getting up from her seat and walk pass them to walk back to the lodge gaining yes from all of the kids and the adults in the process.

"Let's go to bed now,guys. Better not to piss Kyung or we'll get it from her tommorow for not waking up when she wake us." said Hyun Woo after the girls and Infinite finish their autograph session. Then all of them went to bed after bidding goodnight to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at Asianfanfic and Wattpad...

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post on Asianfanfic and Wattpad...


End file.
